Impetuous Rupture
by Harmonium-Kruger
Summary: Another collaboration with Twisted Eternal Wolvetta. Natsuki has a secret she has kept from Sara, but tonight, it will be revealed, and her mother will be the one to do it.


**Impetuous Rupture**

**Another collaboration with Twisted Eternal Wolvetta. She was Saeko and Sara, and I was Natsuki. Warning, implied and shown Incestual situations.**

* * *

><p>"Dragged all the way to Aries for a dinner party. Love, you've got to learn to decline, sometimes." Natsuki threw a teasing grin to Sara, the two arriving along the road in the Gakuenchou's limo.<p>

"Well, it is Aries, how can I not refuse?" Sara questioned, rolling her eyes over towards the playful Gakuenchou. "Really now, it would be nice to see everyone again."

"Maybe not everyone." Spotting a familiar limo, Natsuki puffed out a breath of irritation. "Win some, lose some." She shrugged, pulling her love close as they stilled.

Natsuki knew famous celebrities were usually invited to the Aries parties, but her mother? It wasn't in the ex President's nature to come along to important events anymore.

Spotting the similar limo make its stop just beside theirs, Sara gave a look of curiosity.

"Fantastic, mother dear." Natsuki murmured, her driver opening her door. Stepping out, she immediately felt eyes on her and tried not to cringe. Reaching back for her love, she helped Sara from the long car.

"Ah, thank you." Sara uttered up to her, seemingly not noticing the older woman's shifty behavior.

"Of course, love." Watching her mother's limo door open, Natsuki turned her back to it. "Come, let's get our table." She smiled lovingly to Sara, stepping onto one of the granite steps leading into the large manor.

Smiling up to her in return, Sara nodded, capturing the older woman's hand within her own.

"Do me a favor, my dear love." Natsuki hushed to her, passing a glance to the doorman.

"Oh? What is it?" Sara pondered, glancing up to her again.

"Don't let my mother get too close to us." The Gakuenchou murmured, spotting their table and pointing it out for Sara.

Furrowing a brow, Sara slowly nodded. Keep Saeko away? Well... "Alright, Natsuki."

"Thank you, darling." Lifting their joined hands, the elder kissed her love's knuckles briefly before leading her to their table.

Setting themselves down, Sara turned ever so slightly, her emerald orbs shifting between each person of the large grand hall, attempting to pinpoint Saeko. "There is no need to thank me." She cooed, soon shifting back to Natsuki.

"Then, I shall express my thanks to you at home later." The Gakuenchou whispered with a devilish smirk.

"I knew you'd say that." Sara arched a brow, smiling widely.

Grinning wider, Natsuki softly chuckled. She felt a strange feeling, and her shoulders shook.

"...Natsuki." Sara's brows knitted, quickly glancing about once more before shuffling closer.

"S-." Clearing her throat to get the shake from her voice, Natsuki tried again. "Sorry."

"Is anything the matter?" Sara whispered, cupping the Gakuenchou's cheek gently as she leaned over her slightly, now standing before her.

"N-no, of course not. Just a chill, sit my love." Natsuki grasped her love's hand, gesturing her down.

Sara hummed, and obeyed. But she was still suspicious.

Giving a warm smile to her lover, the older woman looked around. A cold sweat coursed down her back. Saeko was not at her table any longer.

Natsuki was hiding something, wasn't she? Sara had noticed it with ease, of course she would; she is Natsuki's lover.

Looking around, under the guise of clearing her throat, Natsuki stiffened when a hand was placed upon her shoulder.

"Na-tsu-ki." The horribly familiar voice cooed.

Lifting her gaze, Sara cringed, how had she managed to get here so quickly? It was almost as if Saeko had stolen her Robe!

"Ah...hello mother." Natsuki spoke, clearing her throat again. She placed her hand upon her leg, the knee shaking lightly.

"How has my little Natsuki been doing all these months?" Saeko pondered happily, her tinted emeralds peering over to Sara, regarding the female with a fascination. Oh?

"I've been busy with work." Natsuki waved the question off, eying Sara from the corner of her eyes. She seemed helpless, as if trying to convey a message to her blonde haired lover.

There was...a little something off with this woman, she wasn't entirely sure what though, Sara's mind acknowledged. Something deep, hidden.

"Surely not all the time?" Sara tilted her head to the side, slinging her arms around Natsuki and cuddling.

Giving a small chuckle, Natsuki wrapped an arm around Sara. She tilted her head to look up to her mother, speaking shortly. "And becoming quite affectionately acquainted with Sara."

Is she now? Saeko smiled sweetly, and yet somehow, something was still off.

This, unfortunately, was something she had to do. Or else bad tidings would come. Clearing her throat again, Natsuki looked up to Saeko. "Would you like to talk in private, mother?"

"I am quite alright." The elder Kruger murmured, nodding to them.

Swallowing thickly, Natsuki shifted. It was obvious she was nervous, even some of the other guests around their table could see that.

But she supposed they would never find out the true meaning.

Sara smiled up to the older woman; she couldn't help but notice how similar the two Kruger's appeared - especially when beside one another.

Well, this had become awkward quite fast.

"Mother, you should take your seat soon, the dinner is to begin shortly." Natsuki looked back up to Saeko, her knee shaking lightly.

Her daughter was quite sharp, that was for sure. Noticing this, Saeko shook her head, amused, but eventually smiled widely to them before departing.

Relieved, Natsuki let out a low sigh. She lifted her free hand, using her sleeve to wipe at her brow.

Certainly the blonde had met her Mother before but...not in a situation like this.

At least by only a distance anyway.

"Are you alright, Sara?" Looking down to her lover, Natsuki let her hand fall back to her knee.

The older Kruger was a little...

"Hm, I'm alright." Sara widely smiled up to her, lightly pressing her own palm down onto Natsuki's.

"Good." The Gakuenchou murmured, catching her mother's sharp eyes across the room. She gripped Sara's hand tightly, before relaxing her grip.

"We'll both be fine." Sara remarked.

"We?" Natsuki asked, looking away and down to her lover. Of course, they were together, and Sara could spot any nervous tick from her miles away.

"Yes, entirely, we'll get through it together, no matter the case." Pasting her hand to the Gakuenchou's cheek, Sara cooed.

Natsuki gave a strained smile, then regretted it. She knew Sara could read her like a book. This situation would not pass easily.

"We'll talk later, alright?" Sara spoke softly, a tender gaze within her eyes. She knew fully well something was the matter, but she would only pry when they were alone for Natsuki's comfort.

"Ah... Mm." Natsuki nodded to her lover, turning into Sara's hand to kiss the woman's palm.

She just prayed Saeko wasn't too jealous to do anything.

She winced away from Sara's touch, her jaw locking. Damn, she hadn't thought her actions through carefully enough.

And now she was afraid she had hurt Sara...

This day...

Looking to her lover, she gave an apologetic smile. "Forgive me, love." She murmured softly, tilting her head down.

"It is alright." Sara whispered lowly, squeezing her hand.

"I...do have something important to tell you." Natsuki bit the inside of her cheek, cold sweat down the back of her neck.

"Say when you are ready." The blonde nodded to her. "Take your time."

"Tonight." The elder nodded to her lover, hoping nothing would disturb them until then.

Sara hoped so. She really did.

The dinner was starting. Natsuki looked up to the head table, situating herself and Sara to face them.

By this location, Saeko wouldn't dare do anything, at least she hoped so, prayed even.

Of course, her mother could always take her off into private. It was a large manor, after all.

But Saeko didn't usually work that way, or at least she didn't think so.

No...it had to be on her terms. The speech was over, and they were being served. Natsuki flushed, not having caught a word.

"Don't worry about it." Sara whispered hurriedly over. "It was just about ancient old alliances between Windbloom and Aries."

"Ah...good." Natsuki nodded, sipping the dark crimson wine served to her.

At least the wine tasted nice...

Her meal was given to her, though she didn't know if she could eat.

She didn't think so.

She picked at the steak and rice, poking around with the silver fork given to her.

Idly, Sara searched the grand hall, and noticed that they were nowhere near to the officials of Windbloom. Wouldn't they be so technically? Considering Garderobe was a State within the borders of Windbloom? Close to Queen Mashiro's Palace?

Clearing her throat, the Gakuenchou scooped rice onto her fork, chewing slowly. She didn't want to be rude to her hosts, but she didn't feel like eating.

Not when her Mother was so close; she could still feel the burning emeralds on her.

Suddenly, she felt sick. Her stomach twisted and coiled around. She grimaced, setting her fork down.

"Natsuki?" The blonde looked to her, noticing the change within the older woman.

"I feel ill, Sara. I think I'll go wash my face in the restroom." She spoke to her lover, standing slowly.

Immediately, the intensity of the knowing stare invaded her conscious more.

Jaw locking, Natsuki gave a strained smile to Sara before retreating past the marble columns, heading into one of the large restrooms.

She knew her Mother was stalking her, loosely, Natsuki quietly cursed a breath. She needed to leave the hall, else she would have formed a commotion, but now she was trapped under her Mother's spell once more.

It was better to just get it over with than make her mother impatient. She would get angry, and Natsuki didn't want that. Sighing, she splashed cold water onto her face.

"You really do have some nerve, Natsuki." The elder's voice echoed through the bathroom.

Natsuki closed her eyes slowly, wet hands gripping the pristine white sink. Her arms were shaking, but she spoke anyway. "Do I?"

"A...lover?" The Kruger leader sounded hurt.

Eyes opening, Natsuki's fingers lightly scratched the sink. "I'm sure you have lovers." She murmured quietly, held in place by her mother's power.

"Not since Una."

Stiffening, Natsuki finally turned to face Saeko. She leaned against the long row of sinks, hands still gripping.

"Aw, what is the matter?" Saeko cooed, stalking closer. "Surely you aren't afraid of your own Mother?"

She was mocking her, always was. This very reason was why Natsuki had never found anyone before Sara. She didn't want to lose what she had with the woman she loved. The Gakuenchou cleared her throat meekly, eyes downcast.

"Little Natsuki has been doing somewhat interesting things whilst I've been gone, it seems."

"And yet you're back." Natsuki's voice was low, and she felt sick to her stomach.

"In short, Aries in an excellent location for meeting a large amount of people from both past and future." The older Kruger pointed out oddly. Her eyes of a slightly darker shade absorbing the Gakuenchou's feeble appearance.

What was that supposed to mean? Natsuki finally looked up to her mother, nervous and...frightened.

"You are shaking." Saeko murmured, cupping the woman's cheek.

Of course she was shaking, she had been terrified of her mother ever since she was a little girl. Horrifying memories... Natsuki backed away a bit, pressing her back more into the sinks.

The things her Mother had done to her... She shivered, only to have the older woman frown down on her.

This was why she was so corrupted, so juvenile in love. She swallowed hard, looking to her mother.

The sweet start and ends her Mother conjured, making cover for herself around their peers.

She didn't think she could take this anymore. Especially not with Sara.

She would...need to tell Sara, somehow.

Tonight.

"M-mother." Natsuki tried to address, her shaky voice not doing so well.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

There was no end to this, was there? Natsuki looked back down, jaw locking again.

"I locked the door, sealed it." The Kruger idly remarked, taking another step forward, their bodies just barely touching.

Oh, joy. Natsuki was suddenly reminded of her nineteenth birthday, and cringed.

Everything was the same-all of it; she had been locked inside their mansion's large bathroom, the door locked.

She trembled, shaking against the sinks as she closed her eyes tight.

It wasn't nice, it was foul; like the faint on her body.

She felt weak, and her body trembled again. Her stomach wrenched horridly, and her vision swam. "M-mother?" She took a step forward, bumping into Saeko. Her head pulsed, and her feet slipped from beneath her. Natsuki bent backwards, hitting her head onto the row of sinks.

Blankly, the older woman stared at the limp body, pausing. Wasn't that ironic?

"…Silly child…"

It was almost as if Saeko was mad, insane.

Kneeling down before the Gakuenchou, the Kruger's brows knitted sharply.

It seemed the younger woman had worried herself sick. Natsuki was pale, more so than usual, of course.

But certainly, her daughter wasn't dead, Saeko could tell. Besides, Natsuki was an Otome, she was far too powerful to die from a mere bump to the head.

The woman would wake up in a few mere moments, and then the fun would begin.

A headache? Saeko would fix that, she always did.

Absently, she ran a lone fingertip through Natsuki's hair, curling it through the long strands of obsidian-cobalt.

With a jolt, the woman woke again, hissing as she scrambled back from Saeko, clutching her head.

"It looked somewhat painful." Saeko murmured up to her, watching-staring like a suspicious hawk.

"Mm, it hurts." Natsuki murmured, sitting against the wall. She rubbed her head, a dull thudding in her ears.

Surely not for long? Saeko lent closer, the Meister's forehead soon resting against her collarbone as she lazily threaded her fingers through the younger woman's hair, soothing the scalp.

Natsuki felt warm, yet anything but safe. She gave a loose breath, leaning in more.

Her daughter had always been rebellious at a young age.

Since there was no way to avoid this, Natsuki sighed, pushing closer to her mother.

"That is a good girl..." The older Kruger wisped a smile.

Closing her eyes again, the younger woman gave a bit of a swoon to the side, still weak.

Sara would be...worried.

The sooner this was over with, the better. She moved closer into Saeko, giving a soft whimper.

"There is no need to feel so afraid, I am here." The woman leered, scooping the younger female closer.

That is exactly why she was frightened. Natsuki gripped Saeko's coat, eyes closed tight.

"How long have you two been together?" The woman husked a whisper, pushing her lightly into the wall.

"Ah...almost a year." The Gakuenchou swallowed thickly, resting against the wall.

Saeko hummed, resting her chin atop Natsuki's head. "My daughter holds so many secrets."

Especially to her own lover. Whimpering at the thought of Sara leaving her, Natsuki burrowed into her mother's neck.

She didn't want to be alone! She didn't want this especially! Nor...nor Sara hating her...

Another whimper left her and she hugged her mother tight.

"M-Mother..." She rasped.

She felt weak for always giving in. She wished someone would save her. Natsuki moved closer, eyes closed tight.

"Not anymore..." She gauged, feeling the older woman lightly brush up to her, snaking an arm around her waist securely.

Sara... Natsuki was so sorry to have ever dragged her into a relationship. Why would she even want her?

The blonde was...so warm, understanding; and yet, would the Column honestly see her the same ever again knowing that her Mother did...these...things to her?

If Sara left her...she would be utterly alone. With this woman. She would rather die.

"Stop it..." She whispered a plea, the older, slightly taller woman ignoring her as she bent into Natsuki further.

Not sexually, but somewhat melding.

She closed her eyes tighter. Somebody had to help her...

She didn't care who!

For all she cared, it could be Miss Maria!

She cringed away, feeling her mother's lips at her throat.

"I created you, Natsuki, you belong to me."

Tears sprang into her eyes, and she was rendered weak once more. She locked her jaw, whimpering as she tried to get away.

She didn't want this! She could easily fight back now! She was an Otome! And above all, a Column!

Who was she kidding... Her mother would always have her under her thumb.

It was so...pitiful.

Maybe if she screamed? She took a breath to do so, but her mouth was covered soon.

Natsuki hissed, the elder soon shifting against her, a low groan etching her lips faintly.

She missed Sara already. They were never apart for such a long time.

They...were always in the same room, almost always.

She was quickly losing oxygen, but her mother didn't seem to notice, or care. Her vision swam again, and she tilted her head back against the wall.

Why couldn't she have a life without this torment?

Finally, she could breathe again. She felt the two of them separate with a wet noise, saliva dripping down her face. She felt grimy now, panting.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

She heard the door's handle jiggle softly, and prayed it was help.

Saeko, however, didn't seem to have heard.

Please, don't let it be Sara. She didn't want her love to see her like this.

The door appeared to have no more strain put to it, until...

It was kicked open, and Natsuki jolted, hitting her head against the wall. She hissed, ripping her arms from her mother's grip.

"I knew it..." A low, tense growl sounded from the door, a shuffling being heard.

That voice... "Sara?" Natsuki was filled with shame, and curled into herself , huddling in a corner.

It was definitely her.

The soothing voice, but...it had an edge to it.

"Sara..." Natsuki's body trembled against the wall, and she tugged her coat tight around her.

"I knew there was something sketchy about you." Sara entered, emeralds soon pinpointing the older Kruger who was still close to Natsuki, gazing up to her in almost a bored motion.

God, her lover was in her robe. Would she hurt her? Natsuki turned away again, frightened.

"How long have you been doing this to her?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Saeko muttered up her her, moving just so her torso blocked the blonde's sight away from Natsuki.

Please, help. Natsuki called out mentally, going to lay onto the clean linoleum floor. She held herself tight, nails digging into her sides sharply.

Seeing this, the Robed Otome's chest merely heightened a growl. "How many years?"

"And you are...?" The woman blankly questioned, gazing down to the hands which pulled her up by the collar.

Her lover... She couldn't believe Sara had to see her like this. It was pitiful.

"I'm not about to ask again...how many years?" The blonde hissed out to her, features close, demanding.

"How old is she?" Saeko mocked back, Natsuki staring at the wall.

"And why does that matter?" Sara asked, incredulously. This was woman was-

"You asked how many years, girl." The elder Kruger spat back.

"Twenty...four...?" Sara stumbled slightly, shocked-she peered down to the silent Natsuki.

Tears trickled down her face, Natsuki shaking as she pulled more into herself.

"Y-you! How could you even do something like this?"

"She's mine." Saeko hissed back, staring at Sara with steely eyes.

"Who has the right to her own body?" Humans weren't playthings!

It seems their shouting had alerted the guards, and the guests. Natsuki rolled farther away, holding her head.

"You'll never have her!" Saeko growled to the shorter woman, tensely grasping hold of the fists holding her slightly off of the ground.

She was soon overtaken by the royal guards, however. Natsuki flinched away from all hands reaching for her, crying faintly.

"Natsuki is mine! And she always will be!" Saeko screeched out, harshly fighting against the guards who had pulled her away from Sara's unmerciful hands. "She'll never forget me! Never!"

The Gakuenchou still allowed no one to touch her, huddled on her side facing the corner of the restroom. Tears still coursed down her ivory cheeks, eyes blank.

"Natsuki..." Sara hushed, pushing past the guards to lean over her.

She didn't want Sara to have to see her like this. Natsuki closed her eyes tight, holding onto her head as she grit her teeth.

"I'll take it from here," the blonde spoke up to one of the guards, the man giving her a concerned stare who eventually turned, ordering the other soldiers out of the room-leaving the restroom silent.

She was sure that Sara would never touch her again. Natsuki huddled more into herself, wiping at her face with her coat sleeves.

"Natsuki...Natsuki...there isn't anything wrong, she's gone now, Natsuki." The younger Otome reached out over her, tugging gently at her hands.

Opening her eyes, Natsuki dropped her hands and stared up at Sara. Her eyes were watery and her eyebrows twitched sadly.

"I don't hate you..." Soothingly, and slow, as to not scare the Gakuenchou too much, Sara came close, wrapping her up into her arms. She was still in her Robe, but she didn't honestly want to allow their contact to be lost right now, even if it would only be for a few seconds.

Emeralds shut off and Natsuki pulled away hastily. She didn't feel like she deserved Sara, she had never felt like she had.

"Please..." The blonde lightly touched her shoulder, shaking gently. "I'm here for you, didn't I promise we would get through any situation together?"

Surely this was one situation neither of them could ever recover from. Natsuki curled into Sara, burying her face into the blonde's neck as her hands gripped the woman's arms.

"You don't need to fear anymore..." The first Column murmured into her ear quietly, softly squeezing.

"Sara..." Natsuki's voice sounded pathetic, low and broken. She moved closer, beginning to cry again.

"...Let it all out."

So many years she had suffered the psychological torture of her mother. Most of her adult life had been filled with sexual abuse, Saeko's mocking and harsh words always in her ear. This was why she hid away in her office, never allowing herself to know the happiness of another.

"You will heal from this, Natsuki, I'm not about to leave you." Deductively, Sara glanced over her shoulder, brows knitting together. It seemed the guards had barred the corridor, and the noise which Saeko was producing was slowly trailing away.

Now everyone would know. Everyone. Natsuki stiffened, gritting her teeth harder. Everyone would know...

What would her students think? Surely they would believe she was pathetic.

Not to mention all of Aries. The Queen too. She felt sick again, and she started to breathe heavily, trying to calm down to no avail.

The Queen was going to have her humiliated for life!

Sara twitched; what could she do to calm her? She...knew of Natsuki's suffering, or at least did unconsciously, due to the Gakuenchou crying out at night.

Natsuki felt faint, her vision swam violently and she fell forward into Sara.

She wasn't...Natsuki had always believed herself to be weak, and yet she had survived through all of this for her whole life? Sara choked a breath, nuzzling into the unconscious woman, trying to take no mind as her body strained from the added weight.

No wonder...the elder had always been cautious about telling her things when she was interested in her Mother! "I'm...so sorry, Natsuki."

The Gakuenchou slowly came to lay upon the restroom floor, utterly exhausted from her ordeal and stress.

Sara would sort this out, one way or another. She wasn't about to just let the whole of the world find out about what happened to Natsuki. Who knows what could occur between the nations allied with Garderobe. The world wasn't a kind place after all, they wouldn't understand the hardships Natsuki has been put through all these years.

* * *

><p>Where was she now? Perhaps in one of the palace's guest rooms? She didn't dare believe it could be her own bed, dream or not that occurred. She felt grimy, sick and filthy.<p>

Her eyes slowly opened, and Natsuki blankly looked to the ceiling.

Yes, this definitely wasn't her own room, although it didn't look like a hospital, which she was sure she would have been placed into. For all she thought, perhaps even an asylum for behaving so out of hand.

It looked as though Sara had indeed abandoned her. Of course, she had expected this. Turning onto her side to face the cold wall, Natsuki stared.

Or...is...?

The younger Meister was there; her head firmly planted into the mattress of the bed, having decided to take the chair for the night, or for how many days Natsuki had been out.

Sara had...watched over her?

Natsuki was suddenly filled with guilt for having had such horrid thoughts about Sara, and for the woman having to sleep in the chair for so long. She reached a hand over, the pale appendage shaking as it was placed onto the soft blonde hair.

Her arm...shook; she was still weak.

Allowing her hand to fall, she rested it limply stop the spiky, hedgehog-like hair, heaving a quiet breath.

Sara loved her, but did she want this burden of having to fix her? Natsuki couldn't know. Closing her eyes, she moved closer to the woman.

Mend, she hissed.

Like there was anything repairable?

She trembled again, teeth gritting as her vicious memories came once more to claim her soul.

She didn't want this; she had never asked this from Sara.

And so, she brought herself even closer to the younger woman, shuddering as the ruffled, golden strands met with the underside of her chin.

How could...someone love her so intensely, without any sense of erotic displeasure?

The most they had ever done was hold hands and kiss. It was almost a laughable relationship.

So innocent compared to...the foul one her Mother forced upon her. Where was that demoness anyway?

How had Sara even come to love her so much when Natsuki never allowed the woman to hold her for long periods of time? To never wake her with a kiss?

Sara had never fought against these small problems and yet...

Natsuki felt even guiltier now. She moved closer, nuzzling the soft hair of her love. She had to overcome this. Sara deserved far better than the cold treatment the Gakuenchou would bestow. Ghosting her lips over the woman's cheek, she softly kissed.

Sara should have shared this bed with her, let alone fall sleep against the edge of the bed. That chair looked immensely uncomfortable.

She didn't want to try sliding the woman into bed with her. Her own body shook with sickness. She was ill, and weak. She would have to try to awaken Sara. Natsuki murmured the woman's name, shaking a hand through her hair.

The younger Meister merely grumbled, shifting slightly.

"Sara!" Even her own voice trembled, sounding far less than what it should.

With a tussled gasp, Sara awoke; eyes wide. W-what?

Natsuki looked to her, calming her with little hushed words.

"Na-Natsuki...?" Swallowing thickly, the blonde wet her lips, lowering down so she could cup the Gakuenchou's cheek, soothingly. "...You're awake..."

The Aries native didn't look too well herself, in fact, she looked rather ill and tired.

"Come lay in with me, you don't look well." Natsuki whispered, moving back and away from Sara's hand. At least she had an excuse to do so, though her gut twisted with guilt again.

Sara's brows knitted together, but she did so, taking her shoes, hat and glasses off along the way.

"How long have I been here?" Wherever here was. Shifting so Sara could have half of the blankets, yet keeping a respectable distance, Natsuki lay her head back to the pillow, eyes tired.

"A good three days, your whole body has been straining from all that has happened." Sara quietly spoke out to her, noticing the Gakuenchou's discomfort, which was understandable due to the current situation.

"Come here." She whispered, opening her arms out to the older woman, encouraging Natsuki. "Please?"

Natsuki seemed to tense up to the request, But this was her kind and gentle Sara, with warm and loving bright green eyes. Not her mother. Taking a light breath, Natsuki moved closer and burrowed into Sara.

"I personally had her imprisoned in the Aries Detainment Prison." Sara hushed, petting her hair gently. "She isn't coming out for a long time, Natsuki." A good twenty years, in fact.

Natsuki moved closer, enveloping Sara in her shaky arms. They had almost never shared a bed. The older woman felt the blonde in her arms, warm. She felt safe, and gave Sara's throat a soft kiss.

Sara was the kindest person she ever had the honor of being with, she prayed they would be able to get through this, along with the thick and thin of the relationship. She didn't want to...be alone anymore.

"I love you." Natsuki's voice still shook as she whispered, burrowing her face into Sara's warmth.

"Hush...I know..." Sara scooped her close, fully resting her chin atop the locks of dark cobalt. "I know Natsuki, I promise you, I'm not about to leave you, never." She wasn't like Shizuru or Mai.

Swallowing thickly, Natsuki repeated the declaration of love, huddling closer and curling around the smaller woman.

It was like protecting a young child...a pup...

Perhaps that is what she would affectionately call her.

"I love you...so much Natsuki." She airily puffed out a breath.

In time, Natsuki hoped she would be able to give Sara everything she ever wanted. She hoped the woman could heal her.

"Rest some more, I'll be here." Sara cooed into her hair, rubbing her nose gently into her scalp.

She hoped that was true. Her weakened body quivered, even fully within the warm grasp of her love. Her eyes drooped shut and she fell asleep. Though, passed out would be a more accurate term.

Just how long would it take until she recovered? Sara pondered, even with the amount of love she tried to overflow Natsuki with, it was still...

Natsuki would heal in time, perhaps not soon, but the young woman knew she would stick by the Gakuenchou's side. Always.

She would truly never understand what it would be like...she could honestly take to heart that she could help Natsuki become stronger. After all, wasn't Natsuki the Gakuenchou?

She would never push Natsuki, not unless she needed to. The older woman was fragile, like a crystal egg, ready to shatter at the lightest touch.

She would get them through; Sara sighed, breathing in the woman's scent, an odd merge of ink and spring air. She had always found Natsuki's smell relaxing.

They would be alright, in time.

* * *

><p>It had been two months after that frightful day, and, as usual, it was pouring it down outside, the rough rain dotting about the windows of the office, making streak lines trail down the surface lazily.<p>

Natsuki disliked the rain, hated it. She stared out the windows, however, sitting in her chair. None of her paperwork was done, she looked to be in a trance.

The rain reminded her of being alone once more, even though she wasn't. Not at all, Sara was still here, guiding her.

Yet in this large academy, filled to the brim with people, she had never felt so alone. She stood then, walking to the long row of windows. Natsuki placed a palm on one, watching the glass around it fog. Pushing lightly, she watched as it opened, and felt the soft trickle of rain upon her face.

Sara would be back soon.

Her lover had begun working around getting Aries missions done, those were taken care of by Mayha now.

At least...for the time being.

Stretching her hand out, she watched her palm collect the rain in a small puddle. What was it like, to fall from the sky only to nourish the ground?

She had always been curious about death, but not enough to actually attempt it, strangely enough.

If Sara caught her like this, she'd get scolded. Perhaps even left alone again? Hurriedly, she clicked the window shut, shaking the rain from her hand.

She didn't want to worry Sara, terrify her even; not again.

She sat at her desk, and looked at the piles of paperwork muddling her desk up. She hadn't signed a document in weeks.

And no one had really commented on it, not even Miss Maria.

Did she know? Did her students? Natsuki hadn't had to punish or even scold one since her return.

But no one had said anything, and yet even though this was taken to mind, everything seemed completely fine whenever she was to pass any staff members, students scattered across the grounds.

They still greeted her all the same.

They must have found it odd that she never greeted them back, nor seemed to notice them. Natsuki had become what she always dreaded she would. A ghost in her own academy.

A lost spirit, having gone down with the academy...

Perhaps she should tell Sara she was having these thoughts. But, the woman might confuse them for suicidal ones, which weren't true.

Sara...is her rock; so she should strengthen up and be hers in return.

But still, she couldn't push herself. It had to happen naturally. Natsuki feared it never would.

"Natsuki...?" Came from the doorway.

"Hm?" Thoughts cut short, Natsuki looked up, tired eyes warm.

"You don't need to stress yourself too much." Sara murmured, heading over with a bowl in hand. "I brought your favorite." She smiled down to her.

"Favorite?" Natsuki tilted her head to the side, looking at the bowl.

"Cream and peaches." Sara merely smiled wider, knowing full well the Gakuenchou couldn't resist the temptation. "...Coated in chocolate." She leaned down.

Natsuki let a small, faint smile cross her lips as she looked up to Sara. The woman knew her well, and the Gakuenchou was forever grateful.

"Come on." The blonde coaxed. "I'll feed you myself if I have to."

"I think I'd like you feeding me." It wasn't like she could herself. She hadn't eaten in three days. Her hands shook too much, and her stomach was still twisted.

Of course, that would make sense, wouldn't it?

Sitting herself on a clearing on the desk, Sara turned to her, her knees just barely brushing up to the side of the chair.

Smiling fondly still, Natsuki lightly turned more to face her love. Her shaky hands clasped her knees, trying to still.

She just hoped she could keep the food down this time, her body was being stubborn from the amount of shock she was still feeling.

She eyed the bowl, watching Sara stir it momentarily.

The younger Meister knew full well of Natsuki's inability to eat, and she felt guilty for this. But she had been so busy trying to permanently move from Aries to Garderobe. She wasn't sure for how long Mayha would carry on with her position. After all, the older woman was known for her strict personality.

Natsuki sniffed the air, smelling the mixture of cream in the bowl. She licked her lips, and swallowed thickly. Maybe since it was a light treat, she would be able to keep it down? She hoped so, for Sara's sake.

It wasn't something she would usually have, so maybe it was the relief her body was waiting for?

She heard her stomach give a low grumble, and blushed.

Hearing this, the blonde peered up, tilting her head, to only smile. "It is good I am here then, isn't it?"

What would Natsuki do without her?

On second thought, she didn't want to know.

"Mm." Natsuki smiled thinly, her hands still trembling on her knees.

Slowly, Sara offered a spoonful to her, nudging at the Gakuenchou's lips softly with the silver metal.

Her love was treating her like...a baby. Shaking that disturbing thought off before it led her back to darkness, she opened her mouth and took the spoon in, humming in delight to the sweet taste.

"How is it?"

She swallowed, releasing the spoon. "Nice." She whispered lowly, feeling the cream go down well. She felt her stomach twist more.

Hopefully, she wouldn't throw up.

Nodding to Sara for another spoonful, Natsuki smiled weakly.

They had gotten so far through this terrible situation, so it could only get better eventually, Sara reminded herself, scooping up another spoonful of the mixture.

The Gakuenchou took this spoonful a bit rougher than the first, reacting before swallowing hard.

"You are...alright?" Of course Natsuki wasn't!

The elder gave another swallow before nodding slowly. She could do this, had to.

"Tell me if you've had enough?" It wasn't really a question, all that much.

"Mm." Natsuki accepted another spoonful, chewing the peach and closing her eyes.

Warmly, Sara's eyes trailed over the peaceful Gakuenchou.

She could do this. Natsuki swallowed, then nodded for another.

Hesitantly, but surely, the cobalt-haired woman ate the offered snack.

Only halfway through, she stopped, swallowing thickly with a hand over her mouth.

Steadily, Sara placed the bowl down, pressing a reassuring hand to Natsuki's back as she stood, worried.

She couldn't eat anymore, not without risking her body purging everything. Swallowing again, Natsuki let her shaky hand fall to her lap. She looked down, grimacing lightly.

"It is fine." Sara softly reminded her, squeezing her shoulder soothingly.

"I'm sorry." Natsuki apologized anyway. She was sure the woman had gone to some lengths to prepare this treat for her, and she couldn't even finish it.

"Now don't you go feeling guilty." Sara lightly scolded her. She knew exactly how this woman could get sometimes.

"Ah...mm." Natsuki nodded, looking back up to Sara. "You can put it in the icebox for later." At least if she felt like eating.

But it would give Sara some hope.

And that's all she needed.

It was almost as if she was pregnant and she was being looked after by Sara, Natsuki idly mused.

Natsuki shook her head. What a strange thought. She didn't want kids, afraid of what might happen. She clenched her hand, holding it to her lips again.

And there wasn't even a bucket here, by Shinso!

Sara must be worried sick about her.

She had noticed the younger female was slightly thinner than usual as well.

She cleared her throat, forcing the feeling down. "You are eating well, yes?" She asked her love. She didn't want to be the reason Sara wasn't eating too.

"I am eating, but I am...so worried about you, Natsuki." The blonde murmured quietly, bringing a hand to Natsuki's head, feeling the soft, silky locks found there.

"I'm sorry." Natsuki nuzzled the hand weakly. She felt horrid for worrying the woman. She needed to get over this. She was safe now...wasn't she?

By the time her Mother got out of prison, they would have probably have left Garderobe. And even if Saeko managed to do so, she would be an old woman, Miss Maria's age at least.

Closing her eyes again, Natsuki inhaled sharply. She could feel her ribs brushing against her buttoned jacket. This wasn't good.

If she carried on like this, she would waste away. And then what? What would Sara do if she died?

She didn't want to think about it. Stopping the woman from taking the bowl to the icebox, Natsuki shakily grasped the bowl and spoon, eating.

"N-Natsuki...?" Sara watched her blankly, a sickening feeling entering her stomach also, twitching. Although nowhere near as seriously as Natsuki.

She shoveled the cream and peaches down her throat, not stopping. She had to get over this. Swallowing rapidly, she stopped once the bowl was empty, gasping and breathing hard.

She...needed to get back to how she used to be! Fit and healthy! Not...

She had lost so much muscle definition... She dreaded to think of what Sara would say if she saw her nude. Shaking her head, Natsuki stood.

But it wasn't her fault, was it? But, she desperately needed to get better, else not only did she fear for Sara even more, but also for what would happen to Garderobe. She knew Sara would take over naturally. Most thought it was the Archmeister's duty but...Shizuru wasn't really suited to this work.

She took a breath, and exhaled slowly. "Sara, would you like to go to lunch?" They both needed to eat something hardy.

Natsuki was suffering though; Sara stared at her, concerned. "Only if you are really up to it, Natsuki." She spoke quietly.

"It's been too long." She smiled at the woman, walking around the desk. She took Sara close, hugging her love.

"It has." The Aries native whispered.

She didn't want to push Sara away. Giving the woman a kiss on the ear, Natsuki moved back and smiled.

"Then we shall." Sara murmured, grasping at the Gakuenchou's sleeves, pulling back to give her a light kiss to the lips.

Nodding, Natsuki grabbed her card from the desk drawer, slipping it into her coat. No one could tell she looked ill, her frame still held up respectively and her coat hid her frailty.

She would just need to make sure she kept up her appearance.

And didn't let Sara see.

Perhaps the fresh air would help her. Taking her love's hand, almost regretting it once she looked to her bony fingers, Natsuki smiled thinly.

Her thoughts driving her into an almost knocked out faze, Sara glanced up to her. Sara was beginning to wonder about the possibility of them taking a while off from Garderobe; the other Column's could easily take their place for a while. Although she was a little cautious about Nao in particular, but Miss Maria could literally run the academy under her finger.

"Come." Natsuki lightly squeezed Sara's hand, leading the woman from the office. They both needed time away, she thought. Time together and away from anything else.

But where exactly could they go? Certainly not the Aries Republic where both of them were the most familiar of; it would definitely be silly going there in the first place, since...her Mother was there.

Perhaps a vacation in Cardair? No, Shizuru and Ahn were there. Natsuki most certainly didn't feel like seeing them. Walking down the noisy corridors of the academy, the woman ignored greetings yet again.

...An Nam?

Perhaps that could work. Natsuki would file for vacation time after their lunch.

But for how long? They couldn't be gone too long, and she was sure Sara would be hard to get through.

A week might be enough time for Natsuki to be able to do paperwork again. How long until she was normal...had she ever been normal?

Tch, who wanted to be normal anyway? If she was normal, she'd probably have never even been glanced at for the enrollment system for Garderobe in the first place!

Shaking her head once they were outside, Natsuki paused. The sun shone brightly on her head, causing warmth.

Of course...she had been inside for so long, a good month and a half. She hadn't allowed anyone to make her go outside; not even Sara who had tried to a few times, but quickly stopped; knowing it wasn't any use.

But warm weather...that seemed like a nice ring to it, but it had stopped raining now? So suddenly?

Garderobe weather was fairly odd. Natsuki stood in the fresh air, looking to the light blue sky. The sun warmed her body, which she just realized was freezing.

"You are alright, aren't you?" Sara asked, gently tugging her hand forward, their position in the rounds being about half the way to the dining hall now.

Following Sara, Natsuki nodded. She inhaled the warm air and looked over her academy. She had to get out of this, for the better.

For not only herself, but everyone else.

She idly wondered what the dining hall was serving, following after Sara.

Nothing too exotic, she hoped.

As they entered the building, Natsuki was thankful that little students were there, maybe three groups.

It even took these students a while to even notice they were there in the first place. But fortunately, these girls weren't as hyperactive as the average students in Garderobe. They merely peered over to them curiously, nattering amongst each other softly, probably having not seen them for quite a while. Natsuki just hoped they didn't somehow notice she was...mentally and physically ill.

She spared them a thin smile, Sara tugging her up to the counter for the food. Smelling the different mixtures made her nauseous, but she was determined for a full meal.

Perhaps they could share one instead? Natsuki was sure Sara would understand this. "...Sara?"

Surely the woman would consent, unless she was fairly hungry herself.

"Hm?" Sara glanced up to her, a soft look within her eye.

The older woman gave another smile, and shifted her eyes around before speaking. "Would you like to share a dish?"

To be truthfully honest, Sara wasn't all that hungry, but she was determined to see Natsuki put a healthy amount of food down that mouth of hers. "Yes, I wouldn't mind that at all."

Then she would let the young Column gather the food she wanted. Natsuki nodded, smiling moe. She held onto Sara's hand loosely, the other gripping her cuff.

Sara supposed that the right type of meal for Natsuki would be something which light but filling. Perhaps a salad? It had plenty of different vitamins in as well...liquid.

Natsuki moved close to Sara as some of the students left the hall. The older woman felt tired, and sighed softly to herself.

It would help when they sat down, although these chairs would be a little uncomfortable.

She blinked, shutting her eyes for a long moment before opening them again. She felt a bit conflicted with herself, and with Sara.

It wasn't surprising though...

"A salad?" Sara murmured to her, gazing up to her.

Huh? Oh. "Yes, that sounds fine." Natsuki looked back to Sara, smiling thinly again.

She had been trying to ignore it a little...but...Sara was cautious, was Natsuki thinking that their relationship couldn't work? Of course, it was ridiculously strained throughout the whole two months. But she had promised she would continue on being with Natsuki no matter what.

But what if Natsuki stopped loving her? Or she herself stopped loving the Gakuenchou? Though, she was sure that could never happen.

She would need to make sure to strengthen those ties...in the meantime; the staff member in charge of the meals passed theirs over to her.

Playing with Sara's palm, Natsuki didn't notice the food being handed over. She wondered what they were going to do, and if she was ever going to get better.

"Natsuki? ...Natsuki."

"Huh?" The older woman looked up. Was she getting hard of hearing, or just distracted?

"Come on." Sara whispered up to her, squeezing her hand tenderly. "We'll go to a far corner where nobody would go."

"Mm." Natsuki followed after the blonde Column. More students were filing in, most of them Corals. She hoped they would get too excited.

Although, due to their situation, they hadn't been doing much for the Otome recently, which was obvious; so maybe they would be too bothered about them? Although if it was Haruka... Natsuki couldn't help but chuckle, automatically gaining Sara's attention.

She was laughing?

Natsuki stopped, tilting her head to the side to look at the floor. She didn't know why, just something to do as they walked along.

Perhaps she was mad?

But in what sense?

Definitely not to the point of pure insanity of course, she still had enough brain power to continue on with life. She was attempting at least.

Oh, Sara was sitting down. Natsuki flushed lightly and sat as well, clearing her throat.

Perhaps it would actually take longer than a week for her to recover? Oh...what was she kidding, it was going to take her years!

Abruptly, an idea came to Sara's mind; what if she went over Natsuki's work for her? She did do a lot of it back in Aries after all; they had very similar roles in a way. She would just need to avoid the highly important documents such as treaties...and student enrollments.

Looking to their meal, Natsuki's ears went red with a bit of shame. She was sure some of the students were looking their way, and she propped an elbow onto the table, hiding her face from them with her arm.

"We can go anywhere you want Natsuki, we aren't forced to stay here." Sara reminded her.

"I know." Natsuki leaned into the hand hiding her face, looking to the blonde woman.

They were both desperately ready for a break.

* * *

><p>Their arrival had gone smoothly. Rubbing at one of her eyes with a frail hand, Natsuki looked around the area.<p>

It was almost outlandish, there weren't any people around and it looked as if it was somewhere you'd see in Zipang; perhaps in the major countryside of the nearby nation.

But, it wasn't home, and it was refreshing. Natsuki took a deep breath, cupping her temple as she looked about. Their shelter was a nice cabin, durable and warm. She was sitting upon the steps of it, rubbing her eyes. Sara was inside, most likely unpacking.

She was sure the others in the academy would find it a little odd that they had just so abruptly up and left. It wasn't something Natsuki usually did without an immense amount of thinking behind it first. But they had literally had no choice on the matter. Besides...she wouldn't be strained for showing her feelings around here, with only one person, her Sara, the only person who seemed to understand her these days.

She stood, and headed inside the cabin. It was small, the bedroom and main room combined into one. The other rooms, restroom and kitchen, were separated. She didn't mind the layout, and walked over to Sara.

The shorter Otome was befuddled, but not severely; she just found it odd that the bed was so small, the only bed. Curiously, she eyed it, not noticing Natsuki who was now behind her.

"Strange bed." Natsuki spoke, making her love jump slightly. "Sorry." She smiled lightly. If the bed was so small, she wondered why the bedroom was combined with the main room. It was confusing, there had to be more.

"An Nam has a different culture to ours, but..." It still amazed Sara really. She turned, adjusting her attention up to Natsuki.

"Mm." Nodding, Natsuki looked away, around at the room. She turned back, and began to help Sara placed their clothes into the armoire.

"I'd say just unpacking the most required things for now would do." Sara spoke thoughtfully, tapping her lips idly with a knuckle. "The rest can wait until tomorrow when we've rested a little."

As soon as Sara suggested it, Natsuki sat heavily onto the small bed. She lifted the suitcase from it, everything trembling in her grasp, and slowly set it onto the floor.

"Natsuki...can I truly ask you something?" Sara spoke softly, coming up before her and gently taking a hold of Natsuki's hands as she sat beside her, closely.

Natsuki twitched, hands fidgeting in Sara's grasp. "Of course." She nodded, looking to the blonde woman.

"How do you feel? To a whole extent?"

How did she feel? Natsuki looked down, eyebrows furrowed. "I feel..." She paused, unsure. "Nothing."

"Then...how about this?" The blonde carefully knelt down before her, holding her palms more delicately, soothing them within her own as she melded them gently, slowly. "I love you, and nothing is ever going to stop that; for all I cared, you could change your gender, and yet somehow I would find a way for it to work out."

The older woman smiled faintly, amused by Sara's sudden declaration. She nodded, understanding. Her hands soft squeezed the woman's, eyes brighter.

"Let's have a fresh start, yes? Just us and no one else in the world?" Sara was utterly serious. Swallowing, she placed a hand to the Gakuenchou's chest, just above the breasts. "No secrets from either of us?" They needed each other to know what they were thinking.

Twitching at the touch, Natsuki nodded again. She didn't know any other secrets she could tell Sara, but if they came to mind, she would.

"I'm here for you..." The blonde uttered quietly. "We both are here for each other."

"Mm, we are." Natsuki spoke softly, though she twitched again to Sara's touch.

Seeing this quiver, though very faint to the untrained eye, Sara gently rubbed the Meister's partially covered chest. "Steady your breathing, and center your thoughts only on me." 'Please not that horrid Mother of yours.'

The Gakuenchou took a deep breath, shutting her eyes. She focused on Sara, the woman's warm touch on her chest. Her scent, and her presence. It was...nice.

Natsuki's heart was a little too fast paced, Sara took note.

Hovering another hand up, she hovered the tips of her fingers into obsidian, weaving the strands of silky hair between them. "Not everyone's touch is appalling, Natsuki." She remarked delicately, pressing the hand against the older woman's chest lightly.

Natsuki gave a muffled sound, as if the hand at her chest was pressing down too much. She shifted, uncomfortable. Her breathing starting to become erratic, and her hands clutched her knees.

"It's alright..." Sara hushed, pulling her hand away, but only enough so her fingertips still brushed to the flesh.

Shifting, Natsuki closed her eyes tighter. Trying to calm herself, she gripped her knees tight.

How was she going to do this without completely scaring Natsuki off? Sara bit her lip, thinking. Pausing, she whispered into the elder's ear soothingly, cooing nothings.

Hearing the warm voice of her love, Natsuki took a deep breath and calmed herself. Her hands loosened their grip, her body relaxing.

Natsuki seemed relaxed, peaceful-silent. "Good." She cooed once more.

How long would it take to be comfortable around Sara again? To lovingly hold her?

She wasn't sure, but for her, she would make sure she healed eventually.

Taking another breath, Natsuki opened her eyes to look at Sara. She could still feel the woman's fingers in her hair.

"How are you?" She whispered.

"...Alright." Natsuki murmured back, looking to the hand at her chest.

"You are alright with this, aren't you, Natsuki?" The blonde murmured, tracing light patterns into the flesh.

It was...uncomfortable. Sara had never done anything like this before. Sure, when they hugged she would momentarily trace a random scar on her back, but this was different. "It's...strange." She murmured.

Sara nodded, pulling away gently.

Natsuki brought a hand up to rub her eyes again. She felt like a child, sleepy and sluggish.

It was going to be a rather late night, Sara's mind idly concluded, resting down on the floor before the woman, placing her hands into her lap.

Natsuki twitched at that as well, shifting her feet upon the floor. "I'm tired." She murmured to Sara, bleary eyes looking to her love.

"Do you want to sleep?" Sara asked, tilting her head.

"Mm." The older woman nodded, looking to the door. It was still bright out, and she put her hand up to block the light from the window.

The light was seeping in through the windows, it wasn't too bright, but it was a little annoying.

"I'll draw the curtains." Natsuki murmured, standing and going to them.

"Hm." Sara nodded.

Window to window, she drew the curtains low and and closed them fully. Returning to the small bed, she rubbed her eyes again.

It was...still difficult for Sara to get used to this, how horribly effected Natsuki had been by the situation concerning Saeko.

And yet, Natsuki had gone through this literally her whole life? She dreaded to think how Natsuki truly felt deep inside.

Yawning lightly, Natsuki began to change into her baby blue nightclothes.

This woman...Natsuki was so distracted she didn't even notice Sara?

She had never changed in front of her. Sara flushed, and turned around to give her privacy.

It made Sara wonder, how would Natsuki react with them sleeping so closely in her state?

Once she was in her nightclothes, the older woman idly realized she had changed in front of Sara. She was sure the other woman hadn't looked, and if she did... Suddenly, she felt grimy.

Just...why...why must she keep altering back to this? She was trying so hard, and so was Sara. And yet...

She sat heavily onto the bed again, bouncing Sara. She flushed, having forgotten that the younger woman was there. How horrid was that?

Her mind wasn't allowing her to calm.

"Sorry." She apologized again, looking to her love. Just how many times would she apologize for this? Until it was fixed? Or until it was broken again?

"We are getting through this, we truly are Natsuki." Sara smiled sadly. They honestly were.

It had taken a few days, but they eventually succeeded in getting Natsuki to stop crying.

"You should change." Natsuki murmured, looking over Sara.

"Of course, but are you sure about this? The bed is rather small." Sara commented. She didn't want Natsuki not being able to sleep during the night after all, when the Gakuenchou seriously needed rest.

"We'll see how it goes...but, if it doesn't work, you can have the bed." Natsuki murmured, looking down to the floor again.

"You are having the bed if you like it or not, Natsuki." Sara turned her back on the Gakuenchou, slowly getting changed.

Natsuki's eyes widened. She had never seen Sara naked before. She turned away, swallowing softly.

But...Sara's back was so slender, unmarked.

Unlike her own, scarred and muscled. Well, used to be muscled.

But Sara was more...she wasn't sure, muscled, but only lightly; but that wasn't surprising considering Sara's Robe type was so different.

It was more...graceful.

She looked back down to the floor. She couldn't watch Sara, wouldn't. That was another thing she would never have, grace.

So much...self hatred she housed; it was painful.

She held a hand to her chest, feeling something stir hurtfully inside.

But she was with Sara! Her Mother was out of this now!

Her arm began to shake, then her whole body. Her ribs pulsed, and she stared at the ground, eyes wide.

This was...she hadn't had a panic attack in a while, her brain absently remarked to her.

Not since...- she groaned, clasping her hands to her head, trying to support herself in some way. She didn't want to have Sara see her so weak! And yet-

Damn, she was crying again. She held her hands over her face, trembling as she grit her teeth.

"Natsuki..." The blonde wound her arms hesitantly around her, pressing her front just barely to Natsuki's back.

She was so sick of this. Her mother still controlled her, even though she was locked away and out of her life, she still had power over her. Natsuki gasped, sobbing tightly.

She wanted...peace.

Cooing, Sara gently rocked them; what else could she honestly do? The woman she loved was...breaking down, and so desperately she was picking the pieces back up for her in new arrival. It was so...

She had to stop. Breathing heavily, Natsuki stopped crying slowly, though her body still shook. They were here to fix her, but maybe this is just how she was going to be for the rest of her life? Broken.

If...anything happened to Sara now, she would surely die from the sheer pain and loneliness.

Eventually, she calmed down. She blinked, only now realizing Sara was holding her. Ashamed, her face flushed.

"...S-Sara..."

Why did this woman love her so much? Turning in the hold, Natsuki hugged Sara tight to herself.

Literally, Sara was the only person keeping her sane now.

"You have to be in bed with me." Natsuki begged Sara, clinging closer.

"Of course...sure." Sara murmured, planting a soft kiss to the Gakuenchou's temple. "Anything."

She should sleep, before she had another attack. Pulling away from Sara, the older woman managed a weak smile.

But Sara would only get close enough when she was sure Natsuki was completely asleep. But...tomorrow, what would happen then? Perhaps Natsuki would panic when she awakens, believing that she was Saeko?

Nothing about this was going to be easy, for either of them. Natsuki held her head low, shifting as she pulled back the blankets of the bed.

And yet Natsuki was determined to have Sara close to her, and yet she was awkward about the touch? Who is to say she wouldn't unconsciously cling to Sara in the night?

She just hoped she wouldn't lose Sara over this. Then, her mother would have won, and she would remain alone forever. Shaking her head to push those thoughts back into the dark shadows of her mind, Natsuki looked to Sara as she lay into the bed, scooting over so her back touched the wall.

They'd get through this, they had to.

"You can come in, now." Natsuki murmured, laying her head down to the pillow. It was a bit firm, and she kneaded it with a hand.

"Mm." Sara nodded, smiling slightly. Hesitantly, she slipped into the covers; she had just wished Natsuki would have told her about Saeko, but...she could understand that Natsuki must have been terrified over the risk of losing her.

Now that she had adjusted the pillow, Natsuki moved a bit further away from Sara, pressed fully against the wall. It was warm, and her lids drooped sleepily.

"Say... how about doing something tomorrow...to get us out for a few hours?" The blonde mumbled into the pillow, tired eyes peering down to the weakened Gakuenchou. She had something in mind...but she wasn't going to tell Natsuki what it was; Sara didn't want the possibility of Natsuki not wanting to go, when in reality she wanted Natsuki to come along with her for her own good.

"Mm." Natsuki nodded drowsily, tucking her arms under her chin and curling up into a ball. She wanted to make Sara happy, whatever the woman wished, she deserved.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, it was somewhat mild to say it was An Nam, the next day. It wasn't too cold or hot.<p>

It was making her sleepy again. Natsuki had awoken before Sara, and stealthily changed into a long shirt and slacks. She wondered if that was a good idea, but she didn't want her love to see her changes.

She didn't want to hurt Sara.

Sitting up straight, as she had slouched while thinking, Natsuki felt a joint pop in her back, sighing after. Sara was still asleep behind her, the elder sitting on the edge of the bed.

Why did Sara help her so much? Even though she knew it would make her more depressed by doing so? How could someone love her so much to manage to keep clinging on?

Perhaps she should wake Sara? They had been asleep for a long time, and she wondered if the girl was hungry. Standing, she turned and placed a hand into the soft hair of her love.

It was odd, mysterious, because she could touch Sara like this, and not feel traumatized. And yet when Sara was conscious, it was vice versa. She could...stay like this, but when the blonde did so knowingly.

Ah...it was so...confusing.

"Sara." Natsuki murmured, gently moving her hand to the woman's shoulder and shaking lightly. She wasn't in the mood for breakfast, but maybe the blonde was.

But then again, breakfast would help her gain weight, but Sara had warned her to not force herself...

She shook the woman again, calling her name lowly.

Hazily, soft emeralds revealed themselves, the blonde peering over her shoulder and up to her, slightly groggy. "...Natsuki?"

Natsuki smiled, loving the sleepy face Sara had. It was adorable. "I wanted to wake you, to see if you were hungry. I can't sleep anymore." She murmured down to the blonde.

"No, I am not." Was uttered back up to her silently, Sara gently taking a hold of Natsuki's palm which was still against her shoulder. "...Are you feeling better?"

Better? Would she ever? At least she wasn't crying or shaking. "I'm well." She murmured, taking her hand back to stand.

They had at least gotten that far to stop her.

"Did you want to do something today?" She remembered a sleepy conversation from last night, vaguely.

"Ah...yes." The blonde murmured, sitting up from the bed, a little awkwardly. To be honest, Sara wanted to go swimming, it wouldn't only aid Natsuki into learning how to breath calmly again, but it would help her concentrate on the water, getting to grips with it. Sara could still remember how much Natsuki had enjoyed swimming back when they were students.

Natsuki backed up to give Sara room to stand. She wondered what the woman had in store. There was almost nothing to do in An Nam.

It made her wonder just what An Namians did. In fact...now that she thought about it, Anh was very cultured, even if she was a bit of a...well, flirt.

Natsuki looked to Sara, the woman standing now. The raven haired woman stretched, joints releasing the tension inside of them.

"I was thinking of something you'd love."

"Hm?" Something she'd love? What was Sara conjuring up? Would she have to change?

"Swimming."

The older woman paused before turning away. She folded her arms across her chest, worried. She would have to go, or Sara would surely get suspicious. But if she went, the woman would see anyway.

She was merely going to hurt Sara even more.

And if she kept quiet for much longer, her love would worry. "A-ah...sounds well..." She lied, going to the drawers and taking a pair of shorts out.

"You're fine with that, aren't you?" The blonde asked lowly.

"Of course." Natsuki turned back, giving a thin smile. "Do you know where we could swim, maybe a creek nearby?"

Hadn't she seen one a while back during their travelling? When they were barely three minutes away? She wasn't entirely sure, it would take a little searching but they would find it eventually.

Had Sara packed a bathing suit? She hadn't seen any. Looking back through the drawers, Natsuki looked to her love.

"We'll have to do with some old clothes it seems." Sara's brows knitted softly, swinging her legs over the side. Truthfully, she had forgotten all about it, she had been so worried about Natsuki, after all.

"Well, we're in a secluded area, so you can just go nude." Natsuki shrugged, folding her shorts over her shoulder.

Sara arched a brow, and yet Natsuki said this with a serious face?

Oh, right. She was so distracted lately. Flushing, Natsuki grumbled. "We'll be in the water." She looked away.

Weakly, the Aries native smiled. "Of course." But she only wanted Natsuki to be comfortable.

None of this was going to end well today. Sighing lowly, Natsuki grasped Sara's hand. They should get going, the sun was directly overhead now. And it was hot.

But it would be best if Sara knew?

She was not looking forward to this.

The creek should be around here somewhere...

Natsuki yawned, warm and lazy in the sun. Currently, they were looking for the creek, a few feet from the cabin. Natsuki could hear the water, determining it was over the small hill at their front.

It was around here, that was for definite.

Gently, Sara squeezed the Gakuenchou's hand, tugging her along slowly.

"Eh." Natsuki yawned again, and the two crossed over the hill. There the stream was, glistening with sapphire water.

It was truly beautiful.

Except now she would have to change. They approached the bank of the stream, and Natsuki kicked her shoes off, sitting.

It felt...awkward.

And Sara was going to start undressing, prompting her to do so. Might as well get it over with. She stood again, beginning to take her shirt off after placing her shorts down.

Gradually, with each patch of flesh revealed, she cringed.

Finally, she tossed her shirt down and prepared for a shocked scolding.

She closed her eyes tensely, the shorter woman's back still on her.

While Sara was still distracted, Natsuki slid her trousers off and clambered into her shorts.

She needed to, and quickly.

Once she was safe in her shorts, her lips twitched. She was acting like an anorexic teenage girl.

It wasn't like she was anorexic...only...well, rather lean, instead of toned.

Blinking, Natsuki looked over to Sara. Her face flushed hotly, the woman's naked back meeting her.

"I know...you know..." Sara whispered quietly, gazing down to the hazy reflection of herself.

She was disappointed in her. Natsuki sighed softly, nudging Sara's bare shoulder with her head before slipping into the water.

"But it just makes me wonder, why you would be afraid of telling me, Natsuki, the issue with eating?" Sara peered down to her, scanning the older woman's features.

Natsuki hit the water lightly, splashing it away. It was warm, and she moved to face Sara. She blushed, this being the first time she saw her love naked. "I thought you would be mad."

"Just...saddened, worried," Sara spoke quietly. Hesitantly, she brought a hand to the Gakuenchou's head, threading her fingers within the hair loosely. "Why should I be mad at you, when in reality, you are suffering?"

"I'm sorry, I've been trying." Natsuki promised, moving into the woman's fingers.

"I know." The spiky haired blonde cooed another whisper, slipping into the water beside her.

"This water is very warm." Natsuki smiled, nuzzling close to Sara.

She felt as if a mountain of pressure had been lifted from her shoulders. Perhaps this had been what she had been mentally searching for? The content of knowing Sara wasn't angry?

It felt so very nice. Natsuki sank a bit more into the water, leaning her back against the bank.

Sara hummed lightly, brushing a mess of spiky blonde from her eyes, the hair having been sticking to her glasses slightly. "It is warm, just right." Slowly, she turned to the taller female, tilting her head.

"Hm?" Natsuki looked to her, flushing still as she forced her line of sight to stay above Sara's neck.

"Why are you so cautious?" Sara mused a humored smile up to her. "We're together, aren't we?"

"I-it's just...awkward." Natsuki murmured, running a hand through her hair.

"Perhaps." Although they were both female weren't they?

The creek fell silent, the soft trickle of water sounding through the area.

"It's just that...our relationship is very...innocent." Natsuki murmured, looking down to the water.

"Would you want to change that?"

Eyes wide, Natsuki looked back to Sara's face. Her cheeks flushed deeply, and she looked away.

"Take your time Natsuki." The blonde shook her head, amused. Sighing, she sank further into the water, well...swimming seemed to be on the least of their minds.

To be honest, she had never thought of having sex with Sara. How...innocent. Or rather, horrifying. She wasn't innocent, far beyond that. Natsuki curled further into herself.

"Natsuki?"

Oh...it was as if she had some type of disorder. One moment she was utterly fine, and the next, she was slumped within herself.

Saeko had taken that innocence from her a long time ago. Shaking her head, Natsuki cleared her throat and straightened up.

What could Sara do? Every time they seemed to get somewhere...this happened; cautiously, the blonde fully faced her.

Natsuki looked over to her again, biting her bottom lip lightly.

"What would you want to do?" Sara asked tenderly.

"Hm?" What did she mean? Would Sara even want her, sexually?

"Natsuki must remember, I am willing to help her in any form." The younger Meister commented firmly, rubbing at the Gakuenchou's temple. She had always wondered why Natsuki was so innocent...and now she understood, completely.

"In any form?" Why did that sound... Natsuki leaned into the hand at her temple, nuzzling.

It sounded lust worthy, and yet charmingly cute at the same time.

She didn't think she was ready for that kind of thing. Even if she had already... Shaking that thought away, she scolded herself. She needed to get over this.

Breathing a sigh, the blonde leaned her head against Natsuki's shoulder.

This was peaceful. This was what she needed. Natsuki wound an arm around Sara's waist, delicately.

Perhaps she would be able to sleep contently tonight?

Natsuki moved closer, nuzzling into Sara's hair.

She was sure now, she would heal, eventually-somehow.

But, for now, it was the healing process, and she had to go through it. "So, swimming?" She asked, turning to Sara.

"That's fine by me." Sara chuckled softly. The water was just right for it, the correct temperature.

"Mm." Natsuki withdrew from the woman, and slipped down into the water.

Curiously, Sara watched her. She was happy that Natsuki had calmed down somewhat, it was definitely a perfect stepping stone which they had taken into Natsuki healing.

The elder resurfaced, pushing her hair back and gasping in air.

And yet...

The first Column couldn't help but stare.

Natsuki blushed, pushing the hair from her face.

"Oneesama's cute." Sara grinned, pushing off from the side of the spring gently.

Natsuki scowled lightly. "I'm not." She murmured, settling into the water and blowing bubbles.

"Oh? And yet you strengthen the fact?" Sara neared, shaking her head. "...Cute." She poked the woman's nose, just barely.

Natsuki blushed again, rising from the water as it dripped from her scowl.

Sara blinked slowly. Somehow...she felt a little odd about this.

"What's wrong?" Natsuki tilted her head to the side, eying the woman.

How would she say this? Sara peered away. 'Animalistic'?

"...?" Natsuki moved closer, worried.

"I love you." The blonde brought her hands to Natsuki's shoulders, finally.

Looking to the hands, Natsuki brought her eyes back to Sara's face. "I love you too." She murmured softly.

She... Sara wanted to get to know Natsuki better, what her old Oneesama's past was like, without the involvement of Saeko though obviously.

Natsuki always seemed hidden from everyone. From view. From her.

The older woman blinked, examining Sara's face.

"I love you too much to allow you to fade away..." The spiky haired woman murmured quietly, her fingertips rubbing into the smooth flesh of Natsuki's cheeks.

The Gakuenchou blushed faintly, and she looked down, confused. Was she doing something wrong?

"No, no, don't do that." Sara cooed, tilting the elder's chin up. "I told you, I'm not angry, I couldn't be."

Natsuki smiled thinly, and nuzzled the palm.

"Come, come; swim some more?" Sara gently ushered.

"Yes, yes." Natsuki smiled faintly. She dipped back under the water, and swam.

* * *

><p>"Half a week left until we go back..." Sara puffed a breath, the two of them sat at a small table in the cabin. A light meal, salad, between them.<p>

"I wish we could take more time." Natsuki played with the salad, taking a crunchy crouton and chewing.

"But it has gone so well, hasn't it?"

"It has, but I want more time alone with you." Natsuki gave her a smile after swallowing.

"You are too charming for your own good." The younger Otome remarked in amusement.

"Eh?" Natsuki pushed the plate closer to Sara, smiling lightly.

"Yes, really." Picking a lone piece of cucumber up from the dish, she offered it to the Gakuenchou.

"You need to eat too." Natsuki pointed out, but took the offered item, her tongue licking the ranch from Sara's fingers. She had gotten better during the week, and gained a few pounds.

"I've been eating, I'll live; I want to make sure Natsuki is to her old self-the one I knew and love." Sara voiced gently, smiling happily, features bright.

"You still know and love me." Natsuki murmured, offering the girl a crouton.

"Of course." Sara took the offering, capturing within her teeth and grinning.

Grinning back, Natsuki took another for herself, enjoying the crunch.

It was just like a holiday, finally.

Taking hold of the fork, Natsuki gathered a bit of the lettuce and held it for Sara.

Humming, the blonde leaned closer.

Smiling as she fed her love, Natsuki moved her chair closer to the woman. She nuzzled her hair, enjoying the light scent.

"We haven't done anything a real couple would do together yet, how about tomorrow night...?" Sara murmured, leaning into her so she could tuck her head under the Gakuenchou's chin. Hands lightly pressed to the woman's arms.

The fork clattered to the plate, Natsuki stiffening in embarrassment. Sara wanted...? She grit her teeth, cheeks flushed deeply.

"I...I know it is early and such." She mumbled into her throat.

"M...maybe." Natsuki's voice shook again, and she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry." Sara uttered lowly, snaking her arms around Natsuki's slender waist.

"It's...fine?" Natsuki gave a nervous chuckle. She let her hands drop, then brought them to Sara's shoulders.

"I just felt...as if I was losing you, and the intensity of being with you has just multiplied now that you're recovering."

Natsuki hummed lowly, understanding. She brushed her fingertips across the skin of Sara's shoulders, kissing the top of the woman's head.

Slipping back from under Natsuki's chin, Sara delicately brushed their lips together, gradually pulling away.

Natsuki leaned against Sara's forehead, her eyes downcast. Her cheeks were flushed, and her heart was still racing. If this was over a simple kiss, how would she take...?

And most importantly, how would she feel?

Natsuki swallowed heavily again.

But it definitely wouldn't be disgusting! It would...feel right with Sara! She was sure on that!

She was just so nervous, and-and... Natsuki shook her head, lightly shaking.

She just wasn't sure if she was ready or not.

Oh, Sara was probably worried for her. She looked up, her body stilling.

"Would you want more to eat? Or...aren't you hungry now, Natsuki?" Sara asked cautiously.

"Oh, I-I'll eat still." Natsuki smiled, not wanting her love to worry.

"But don't strain yourself." Sara stood from the seat.

"Of course." Picking the fork up, Natsuki began to eat the salad again.

"I'll be in the other room for a few minutes."

"Alright." What was Sara going to do? Shrugging, the elder snatched up another crouton.

Allowing the door to shut soundly behind her, Sara sighed, leaning against it. What had she been thinking?

But Natsuki was getting better, and that was all she could ask for.

Sluggishly, she slid down the door, clasping her head into her hands. She had not cried, and yet she wanted to now?

There really was no reason too. She had to stay strong for Natsuki. Tomorrow night... Sara's cheeks flushed a faint rosy tinge.

Would they really...?

It all depended on Natsuki. But, she did need to give her a push.

Considering especially Natsuki thought they were too innocent. Which they were, really.

She was really too cute, Sara thought, smiling fondly.

But, she wanted to show a different type of love to Natsuki also. A form which would cut Natsuki off from Saeko forever.

Sweet, slow and loving. She blushed again, her mind working fast.

They had gone through so much already. She didn't want to ruin it now.

Natsuki yawned widely. She had finished her salad, and took the dishes to the sink. After a meal, Sara always made her do a few push ups. She sighed, feeling sleepy as she lay onto the floor, starting.

Hopefully she could gain her muscle mass by the end of next month.

Her wrists were a bit weak, and they shook as she neared the end of her exercise.

She would have to work on those.

Natsuki stopped, wincing as she sat up. She rubbed her right wrist. Her lesser dominate arm was always weaker.

Grumbling, Natsuki sat straighter, idly resting her hands in her lap as she crossed her legs.

She wanted to sleep, but Sara was still in the other room. She wondered how she would look if the woman came out to check on her, sitting on the floor like this.

There would be no need into just falling down a step again, to worry the woman sick.

Taking hold of the table, she stood slowly. Sometimes, though she wouldn't admit it to Sara, she needed help to stand.

How would Sara react if she told her?

She didn't want to know. Standing, Natsuki stretched and walked to the door Sara had gone through. She knocked lightly, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, Natsuki?" The murmur came through the door, fairly easy, suggesting that she was still leaning against the door, dipping her head back slightly. As if Natsuki was behind her utterly.

"It's getting late, do you want to come to bed?" She didn't feel comfortable without Sara, even if they were only a door apart.

Of course, ever since the creek, Natsuki hadn't left her side once, she had clung onto her desperately. Although she was getting better now with not freaking out whenever she left the room. "Yes, I'll be there soon." She uttered, lifting herself from off the floor.

"Mm." Nodding, Natsuki turned away and walked to the small bed. She needed to change.

Soundly closing the door after her, Sara brushed herself off and glanced up, noticing the Gakuenchou's back facing her, she flushed slightly.

Oh... She hadn't expected that Sara would come into the room so quickly. Well, she had her night pants on. Fiddling with the baby blue waist strings, Natsuki idly tied them. She wondered if she should be ashamed that her love could so blatantly see her scars. She had never told her how she received them.

And she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her how.

Shaking her thoughts away, she tugged her night shirt over her head, buttoning it.

She was sure Sara would wait; she had been so patient with her already. Perhaps tomorrow would help give a small boost to doing so?

She flushed harshly, and shook her head again. Her collar scratched against her neck, and she folded it down before she turned to Sara.

Gently, Sara smiled, gliding over to the Gakuenchou silently. "I wouldn't want to keep you lonely." She clasped a hand to Natsuki's shoulder before pulling away.

Natsuki gave a small smile, sitting upon the bed. She flushed, now Sara had to change.

Ah...this was going to be quite awkward, Sara mused, turning her back on Natsuki and sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Ah...I want to..." Would this request scare her off? Natsuki flushed deeply, leaning back so she touched Sara. "...I want to watch."

Biting her lip tensely, Sara slowly peered over her shoulder to her, an arm under her shirt, having been about to take it off.

Why had she even spoken? Natsuki's face burned with humiliation and shame. She cleared her throat, leaning forward to break the contact. "Nevermind."

Hastily, the younger female slipped out of her shirt, hugging the elder closely.

Why were they still having trouble? Perhaps they just weren't meant for each other. Natsuki didn't want to believe that. She loved Sara, would do anything for her.

"Of course I'll do it for you..." Sara whispered into her hair. "I'm just...surprised."

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable." Natsuki murmured back, leaning into the hold.

"How could I be uncomfortable around Natsuki? We did share that cubical that one time after swimming during school." Sara lightly chuckled, resting her chin atop the elder's head contently.

"That was school." Natsuki mumbled, leaning back into Sara's throat. School, silly play without the seriousness of death.

"Then...think of it as that? Except less innocent?"

Sara's words made her blush worsen. This woman...what was she doing to her?

Sighing a breath, Sara turned Natsuki around gently.

She had felt the heat of Sara's bare chest against her back, and she swallowed thickly as she was turned.

Pushing the Gakuenchou away delicately, Sara awkwardly glanced away, hands clasped over Natsuki's arms tensely, blush in place.

Was she allowed to look? Natsuki didn't know, so she kept her eyes on her love's rosy face.

"You can...look..."

Natsuki flushed more, but cupped Sara's chin, taking the woman's gaze back to her.

Sara smiled weakly.

Moving closer, Natsuki brought Sara into an intimate embrace, her forehead pressed to her love's neck.

And yet she had believed this wouldn't work? ...Now she had second thoughts, they both did.

"I love you." Natsuki murmured softly, eyes locked onto the creamy skin of Sara's neck.

"Natsuki...I love you too, I...probably did during school, but never realized." Sara whispered, gazing up to her as she cupped Natsuki's hand which held her chin up.

"I always looked for you in school. You were so...cheerful and happy. You helped me smile." Natsuki confessed, pushing more into her love.

Whimpering upon the remark, Sara sank into her.

Natsuki pressed a brief kiss to the creamy skin of the woman's bare shoulder, pulling away to look into her kind eyes.

"I really...feel like I could...now..." The blonde hushed another whisper, taking in a shaky breath as she stared up into soothing emeralds. Sara felt as if she could just pounce Natsuki now.

Natsuki blushed, and swallowed lightly. She felt...tense, her stomach tightened up. "Will you still...?"

"I'll try." Sara breathed, propping her chin to Natsuki's shoulder, snaking her arms around her waist.

Hugging back tenderly, Natsuki's muscles remained stiff. She kissed the tip of Sara's ear, and pulled away.

Their relationship was so intense.

It made Sara wonder, what if they had been enemies? Would they have attempted to rip each other apart as much as they love each other?

Wondering what Sara was thinking, Natsuki had forgotten the woman was almost bare. She blushed faintly, and took a night shirt from the drawer for her.

The item of clothing being passed over to her, Sara nodded warmly, smiling. "Thank you, Natsuki." Watching the Gakuenchou's blush worsen, she merely shook her head in amusement, leaning up slightly to kiss her upon the nose. "You are too cute."

Natsuki smiled at that, looking to the floor. She wondered if Sara was hungry, or if the woman just wanted to sleep. Or, there was that...

She flushed again, closing her eyes. She was ashamed to think of tainting Sara like that.

"None of that." Sara scolded, but only faintly, cupping her cheeks within her soft palms. "I told you, I love you, for being you; whether you've had your experiences, we both have."

The elder swallowed thickly, looking up to Sara. She gave a thankful smile, and pulled the younger woman close, tight.

"You are fine with sleeping?"

"Only if you're next to me." Natsuki murmured, snuggling into Sara's neck.

"Then...let's do that." Sara concluded. "But…" She chuckled lowly. "I need to fully change first, I still have my trousers on."

Natsuki joined the soft chuckling shortly, before she pulled back and nodded. She opted to switch positions, leading Sara away from the wall and sitting with her back to it. Now the woman could change, undaunted.

So, Natsuki wasn't too bothered about seeing her change? Curious, Sara glanced over her shoulder to the older Otome, but soon brought her attention back to swapping the clothing.

Maybe she was just curious? Natsuki seemed too innocent to be taking anything from watching her change.

Now that she thought about it, Natsuki had probably never seen another body which was of her own age group.

Only...hers, during that time in the cubical.

Natsuki... she was just so... Sara couldn't put her finger on the word.

Innocent, and yet not; Natsuki had killed people in the past, all Otome had, Column especially but... Natsuki had experienced sexual situations, but never...

Mm, it was strange.

Natsuki had never been loved. Not in the way she needed.

Ignored, almost.

Raped, instead of loved delicately.

No Human deserved that, especially not Natsuki. Oh...she could completely understand why Natsuki had behaved so strangely during the past now! All of the awkward periods of silence, pushing away and never saying too much; it was...heart aching.

Yet now, she longed even more to show Natsuki her love, to express it.

She would do that tomorrow night...hopefully.

The Gakuenchou had watched, unblinking and without a blush. Truly, she gained nothing from that.

Sure, she had just...watched Sara literally get changed fully, but that wouldn't really aid her into preparing for the actual...sex...tomorrow? Would it...?

She didn't think so, at least. But, she observed Sara liked front clasped bras. Odd. She shook her head, sliding into the bed. Would Sara really wait another night for her?

They had been together for a good eleven months now.

She hadn't even...they never... She blushed fiercely as she lay down. Never deeply kissed.

She felt like a school girl all over again!

Reaching a hand out to Sara, she surprised the woman and pulled on her night shirt.

"N-Natsuki?" Baffled, she peered over her shoulder to the nervous Meister.

Natsuki gave a smile, tugging on Sara's shirt. Like a small child, afraid of the dark.

Oh, so Natsuki wanted to sleep closely together now, at last? Slowly, as to not spook Natsuki, she faced her, and shuffled forward, clasping hold of Natsuki's hand within both of her own. "What is it?" She scanned emeralds, searching.

"I want to hold you." The lights were already out, moon siphoning into the window and letting them see each other.

And yet, how did Natsuki expect her to sleep? Sara stared, the rays of the moon hitting Natsuki was perfect, it was unreal; definitely, entirely so. "I...'course."

Moving back into the wall, Natsuki smiled as she pat the mattress in front of her.

"Come." She uttered, guiding the blonde over to her, winding her arms around her automatically, protectively once their bodies met.

She held her close, curling around her love. Perhaps she shouldn't be dreading tomorrow.

Who knows, perhaps it'll be...fun.

Maybe tonight, they could prepare for it? Natsuki moved closer.

Or should?

She was sure Sara would be fine with that.

She shifted, sliding an arm under Sara's head to cushion her.

"You aren't wanting to sleep yet, are you?" Sara breathed.

"You got me." Natsuki chuckled lightly, nuzzling into the woman's neck. Though, she didn't know what to do.

"Hm." Laughing softly, the blonde took a light hold of the back of her shirt, cooing softly. "So innocent, and yet so perfect."

"You're far more perfect than I am, beautiful." Natsuki kindly murmured, kissing one of Sara's brows.

Sara shook her head, amused. "Silly."

"You." Natsuki smiled, nuzzling her again.

"Nh..." Sara's pressed her forehead under Natsuki's chin, content.

Natsuki wanted to try something, but she didn't know if Sara would...appreciate it.

But maybe she would?

Removing her head from under the elder's chin, Sara peered up to her, in a silent wonder, thinking.

Natsuki gave her a reassuring smile, still pondering on if she should do what was on her mind. She moved closer, eying Sara's lips.

Oh? Sara arched a brow, giving the woman a pondering gaze. What did she want?

"Have you ever...?" Natsuki tilted her head further to the pillow, tongue sliding across her bottom lip in thought.

"Ever what?" Sara quietly spoke, questioning.

"What have you done?" Natsuki asked, curious.

Done?

"Oh..." Natsuki meant by sexually? "Hmm..." The blonde idly tapped her lip with a lone finger, thinking. "...Not much, I've only ever kissed." And most of those at been with Mai, for cries sake.

"Ah..." So, Sara was a virgin? Natsuki felt...worse.

"No guilt..." Sara uttered, pulling the elder's head into the nape of her neck, petting.

Then again, she herself was an...emotional virgin. Not physical, certainly not. Natsuki kissed gently, nuzzling the skin.

Definitely physically taken, but Sara didn't seem to be a virgin. It almost seemed to be a lie that Sara would be in fact, since she was so much more confident in their relationship.

But, Sara wouldn't lie to her. ...Would she? Natsuki moved away then, jaw locked in thought as she looked down to the bedding.

"What are you thinking, Natsuki?" Sara watched her levelly, bringing an hand to the Gakuenchou's arm, lightly stroking.

Looking to the hand at her arm, Natsuki let her gaze fall again. She didn't want to get like this, so...depressed. "My thoughts just...find a way to break down my confidence."

"Then...try to not think when doing so?" Sara inquired softly, leaning up into her slightly, the hand on Natsuki's arm locking.

"How are you so confident?" If it didn't come from personal experience, then where?

"I'm not sure really, to be honest." Sara's brows knitted together, pondering. Mai Oneesama had taught her that understanding a person was better than anything else. But even so, she couldn't think where exactly she could have gained it from. "I'm clueless." She smiled weakly.

"You're perfect." Natsuki corrected, moving forward and capturing Sara's lips soundly.

Perfect in different ways, perhaps.

She moved closer, holding Sara tight to her.

A lot more perfect...than anything, Sara's eyes fluttered, and she gripped lightly onto Natsuki's shoulders, shivering softly once Natsuki pulled away. Only to crash their lips back together.

Was...she doing this right? The elder couldn't know, only gripping the back of Sara's shirt as she pulled her closer, kissing strongly.

Sara didn't seem to be reacting harshly to her, in fact, quite nicely.

Reaching out, a little blindly, Sara entwined her hands to Natsuki's arms, brushing her lips to hers.

She pulled back, a bit out of breath. She needed to try this. Natsuki moved back in, inches from Sara's lips. She looked to them, then up to her love's eyes.

"Hm...?" Sara paused, gazing up to her own eyes, merely a few inches away.

Natsuki gave her eyes a short search before looking to Sara's nose. She stuck the tip of her tongue out, and gave a tiny lick.

Hesitantly, Sara blinked.

What was she doing?

Natsuki licked her nose again.

It was...almost puppy-like. Softly, Sara giggled, the motion soon turning into a laugh as she held onto Natsuki's arms tighter.

Well, it had made her love laugh, so it couldn't be that bad. Natsuki gave a confused smile around her tongue, then licked Sara's cheek.

"R-really, you are so funny, Natsuki. So cute!"

Natsuki gave a small pout around the tip of her tongue. She moved closer, gliding it across Sara's cheek to her ear.

In response, Sara shivered.

Oh, so that was what she was meant to be doing. Natsuki repeated the action, letting more of her tongue's length slide across to the woman's ear.

"H-hm..." Whimpering, but only softly, the blonde leaned further into her touch. So this was how...

Natsuki's conscious slowly turned into a single minded tunnel vision. She wanted to get these reactions, stronger ones, from Sara. She slid her tongue around the woman's ear, sliding it up the shell slowly.

Absently, Sara wound her arms around the Gakuenchou, melding tender patterns through the light blue material of Natsuki's shirt, encouraging this. She wanted more as well, but she also wanted Natsuki to be comfortable with what she was doing also.

Sara's ear was wet now. Natsuki placed a firm kiss to the skin before drying it with her sleeve. She wound an arm under Sara's, holding her closer.

"What...you sure got the idea very quickly." Sara chuckled lowly, pressing her forehead to Natsuki's chin.

"Sorry, just...happened." Natsuki murmured. She moved back, clasping her lips back to Sara's.

The blonde smiled into the kiss, winding her arms around Natsuki's neck.

Pulling the woman closer, Natsuki blushed before she came onto her back, dragging Sara atop her.

Freezing, the younger woman in response stared down to her, hands either side of the Gakuenchou's shoulders.

Giving a calm smile, Natsuki murmured gently. "Hey." She whispered, nuzzling.

"Hm..." She hummed, pressing her cheek up to Natsuki's as she lowered. Her body felt warm all of a sudden, a rush of it running through her.

Natsuki could feel it too. She pressed her cheek more against Sara's, her hands slowly rubbing up the younger woman's back.

This was her...her innocent and inexperienced Natsuki?

She liked this.

The elder slid her hands under her shirt then, palms not yet touching skin.

Were they going to...? Or merely just getting more comfortable?

Natsuki lay her hands onto Sara's heated back, closing her eyes to the touch. "Are my hands too cold?" She wondered aloud, nuzzling her love's cheek.

"They feel nice." The Aries Column murmured, cooing into Natsuki's ear, sweet nothings.

The older woman inhaled sharply to the whispers, pulling Sara closer and roaming her large hands over her back.

It was strange really, Sara had to admit. It made her tired and yet...excited; this sense of being with Natsuki in such a position and situation.

"I..." Natsuki stopped herself, shifting as she pulled Sara closer. "This feels nice."

"Ridiculously good." Sara echoed, adding.

The elder chuckled softly, pulling her closer. So, this was alright for her. She wasn't thinking of anyone but Sara. She could smell the sweet scent of her love, and snuggled in more. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad. She was starting to get anxious.

Worried, but also curious.

She wanted to know how Sara's body worked, how she reacted to her touch. She blushed faintly, snuggling under Sara's chin.

If she was to touch Sara's stomach, would she either quiver or laugh? Perhaps both? Or maybe even gasp out?

She didn't feel like waiting to find out. Natsuki moved her hands slowly over Sara's sides, fingertips dragging lightly.

Biting her lip, Sara twitched subtly, giving Natsuki a look of pondering curiosity. What was...

The gentle touch trailed down close to her hips, and she then shuddered; an immediate batch of goose-bumps scattering across her torso.

Not her stomach, but her...hips? Those were sensitive? Natsuki hummed, thumbs resting upon her love's hips. Only the tips were tucked under Sara's bottoms, and she caressed lightly.

Natsuki was going to be the death of Sara-she was sure of it; innocently...teasing her. But the sensations of Natsuki's fingertips tenderly stroking her hips was oddly soothing, and yet so intimate.

She felt the woman shudder into her, against her. Natsuki trembled in reaction. Could she really stand a day of sexual frustration, could they both?

Breathing out, Sara puffed a breath into Natsuki's neck warmly, her hands coming to the front of Natsuki's shirt, clinging.

She thought it was strange. Sara's touch was...it wasn't... Natsuki turned more into her love. She liked Sara's touch.

"I...are you wanting to...right now?" Sara whispered, pulling up, gazing down to her.

Natsuki blushed, looking through the darkness to find gentle green eyes. "Are you?"

"I'm willing...fully, I am." Sara didn't know what to say. Yes, people thought she was a very confidant woman but...truthfully, she was as nervous as Natsuki.

Hesitantly, she brought a hand down, sliding it from the elder's cheek and down to her shoulder, keeping it there.

The moonlight helped to guide them to each other, but it also kept them slightly hidden from each other-closed off.

"I..." This was still scary for her. Natsuki closed her eyes briefly, then exhaled. "I want to."

"Then...if you are sure?"

"I-I am." Natsuki's voice shook and she cleared her throat.

"Then..." Sara dipped lower, brushing their lips upon each other tenderly.

Her hands slipped up, placing her palms onto Sara's stomach. It was so...soft, yet she could feel the sliver of firm muscle. She was glad she had gained her weight back.

With such a gentle person as Sara...she couldn't remember a time when the blonde had purposely hurt her, yet alone actually doing so in the first place.

She broke the kiss, taking one hand from Sara's shirt to place a finger to the woman's lips. "I love you." She hushed, tickling at the woman's stomach.

"I-I love you." The shorter Meister uttered quietly, the faint muscle of her stomach twitching, sensitive to Natsuki's touch.

Twirling the tip of her finger along Sara's lips, Natsuki took hold of her cheek and kissed her again. She gave a faint moan, lips parting.

She really did love this woman underneath her, with all her heart. Sara was entirely positive of this.

Basking in the warmth of her older lover, Sara sighed into the Gakuenchou's lips. "I...love you." She murmured onto Natsuki's lips, pressing down another kiss.

"Mmm..." Moving closer, her hand slipped back around to Sara's back, and under the woman's bottoms, clasping to her hip. She parted her lips again, licking at the skin at hers.

"A-ah...Natsuki." Sara shuffled.

Her arms felt weak supporting herself up like this...

"Lay on me." Natsuki murmured, tugging at the woman's bottoms.

Yelping softly, she was pulled atop the older Otome.

Natsuki chuckled against Sara's lips, kissing gently again. She softly licked at the corners of her mouth.

A moan let loose from Sara's lips, and she pressed herself even closer, mumbling.

This was...so different than what she was used to. Of course it would be, and she was glad for it. At the woman's moan, Natsuki slipped the tip of her tongue into Sara's mouth.

It was always how she wanted it...to have only them together, without anyone else in the area. So close together but... Sara groaned silently, her hands clenching into the Gakuenchou's shirt tensely. She wanted this! So desperately!

Natsuki gave a small jolt, groaning faintly when she brushed against her love. She gripped Sara's hip a bit harder, letting the woman move with her.

"N-Natsuki..." The blonde gasped. It really was...hesitantly, she pushed her hips down, a low groan rumbling through her chest, rising.

Trembling beneath the woman, Natsuki broke the kiss again. She gave a small puff of breath against Sara's face, eyes closed.

"I...I love you." The spiky blonde rasped into her ear, gently trailing a batch of loving kisses across her throat.

"Ah..." Natsuki tilted her head back, arching under the woman. This felt amazing. "I l-love you too..."

How could anyone treat Natsuki as if she was meat? Sara's brows knitted together, but only for a few moments before curling her arms underneath Natsuki, keeping her even closer.

The elder took a short breath before sliding both hands into Sara's bottoms, blushing.

Sara merely purred.

Natsuki cupped the woman's rear, pulling Sara's hips down to herself-groaning.

So much-

Another wave of heat lapped at Sara, radiating from her limbs and spine hastily. Mewling, she sank into Natsuki further, moaning into her throat. Their pleasurable reactions were clashing together... Sara flushed, hiding.

"Don't hide, please." Natsuki repeated the action, moaning lightly as she pushed up into Sara.

"I can't help i-it...so intense..." A rumbled sounded within Sara, and she shivered, swaying.

Natsuki couldn't stand it. Moaning, she pushed them both up, making sure Sara was stable on her knees before she gripped the front of her night shirt. She tugged at it, hands too shaky to unbutton. She ripped it, letting it fall off.

"You...you..." Sara bit a laugh lowly, husky. Slipping the material off of Natsuki completely.

Unsteadily, she grounded her hands either side of the older Otome.

Realizing what she had done, Natsuki blushed harder. She felt her hands shake more, and looked up to Sara, the woman still on her lap. She'd be more careful with her.

They may as well hadn't have gotten changed in the first place. Sara shook her head lightly, pressing a hand down into Natsuki's. "I...let me..."

Natsuki let her hands drop and she leaned against the wooden headboard, watching curiously.

"You had wanted this...hadn't you?" The first Column murmured, wetting her lips.

"Ah...mm." Natsuki nodded, swallowing thickly.

But in the words of being...sexy and showing it were complete opposites.

Natsuki swiped her tongue over her lips, watching each button be released.

Loosely, Sara puffed a breath, attempting to keep it even, which, she had to admit, was failing.

Quietly, the material of the shirt dropped, limply resting by her hips and she blushed, biting her lip.

Natsuki flushed, face to face with her love's chest. Her own heaved as she choked on her breath, mouth slightly agape from a tense emotion taking hold in herself. The creamy skin was emitting a soft scent, and it was driving her crazy.

She couldn't calm the radiance of this...

Shuddering, Sara resting her chin onto Natsuki's head, groaning.

The Gakuenchou had a deep, heady scent.

Natsuki was pulled closer to Sara's chest, and she gripped the woman's hips. This was...almost too much. She couldn't restrain herself. The elder pressed a hard kiss just above Sara's left breast, shaking.

"H-ah..." The effect was so... Sara wasn't entirely sure, rumbling another groan, she swayed, just barely, her arms keeping the the older Meister pressed to her securely.

Natsuki tensed immediately to the sway, giving her own back as she groaned. Sara was driving her crazy, and they had barely done anything. She bit onto the front of her bra, unclasping it.

It was mysterious...they had truly never been with anyone entirely, and yet, without much looking, they had succeeded in finding one another. They had been so close all along, under each others noses.

Upon the release of the item of clothing, Sara's nails lightly dug into Natsuki's back, the padding of the fingers taking their tour along scars.

Natsuki never slept with a bra, since the material irritated her back. Once Sara's fell among the sheets, she pressed into the woman, their chests together. She was so warm...

And yet also...damp, especially there.

She flushed, pressing into Sara more. She found the woman's eyes, dazed.

She was so desperately in love for this woman underneath her...

As carefully, and tenderly as possible, she ran her palms down Sara's arms, feeling the gentle but smooth muscle hiding beneath the surface.

She looked down to their chests, pushed up tight and flush. Natsuki pulled back, burying her face into Sara's skin.

"A-ah!" Sara twitched, tilting her head back. How could this be so!- "N-Natsuki...!"

Gods, her lover smelled so... It was driving her mad. Surely one woman couldn't be so perfect? Natsuki moved closer, kissing.

Frantically, Sara wound her arms around the body of her, only to release the grip and then meld the skin. This scent...touch, it was addictive, slightly different from the natural types Natsuki radiated.

"Love you." Natsuki placed a wet kiss between Sara's breasts, groaning as she moved closer. "So much..."

"Nn..." Hastily, Sara nodded, pressing her legs into Natsuki's sides.

She couldn't hold this inside of her any longer. She couldn't believe she could feel something so strong... Natsuki pushed herself closer into Sara's skin.

"C-come here..." Sara called her huskily, her arms clinging around the Gakuenchou's neck.

Natsuki let her tongue slide out, and as she lifted her head to look at Sara, she licked a path between the woman's breasts up to her throat.

"Na-" Her stomach was twisting so sharply... Firmly, the spiky haired blonde rolled her hips, legs immediately curling around Natsuki's waist.

"Ah!" That made a fire in her stomach fan, and she squeezed her thighs together. She was getting damper. Natsuki flushed, looking the woman in the eyes.

"...Natsu-suki." Sara hushed lowly. "…Pl-please…"

Was she really ready? She didn't care anymore, she needed this woman. Natsuki crashed their lips together, threading her tongue into Sara's mouth.

It was all so too much.

Thinking, but only just as she groaned out, high pitched, she slipped a leg from around Natsuki's waist, and instead between the Gakuenchou's legs. An intense moan sounded within the older woman's throat as she arched, feeling the moist heat.

Natsuki flushed deeply, tilting her head back as she held fast to Sara, moaning hungrily.

They needed this so much...

The Aries Column heatedly searched Natsuki's back with her hands, soon clipping the rim of her bottoms.

Natsuki gripped the woman's waist, sliding against her as she tugged Sara's bottoms.

Natsuki was...utter perfection; Sara couldn't see any fault in her. Whether or not if she had scars, she believed it merely made Natsuki stronger. She could feel sweat seeping from her back...

Clearing her throat, Natsuki reached a hand down to untie the strings of her bottoms.

Shuddering, Sara wisped a breath, declaration of love? It was almost too pure to be existing. Unlevelled, Sara's fingers wound around Natsuki's, tugging.

Soon, Natsuki slid out of her night pants. She tossed them to the floor, now completely bare for her love.

"Love..." Running a pleasured sigh, Sara cupped the small of the Gakuenchou's back, melding, onto to stray south with given time.

"I think you need to lose something." Natsuki teased, tugging at Sara's bottoms.

"But maybe I like clinging to you." Sara shot back, her voice soft, but dripped by obvious sex. "..." She did however, loosen her legs from Natsuki's waist just barely.

"Mm, love your voice." Natsuki's own was low, husky and dragging down further. She made quick work of Sara's remaining clothes, tossing them down.

"And yours..." Sara heaved a breath, silently purring as she cupped Natsuki's cheeks, coaxing her in.

"Mm." Natsuki smiled wide. She felt so much more comfortable with Sara now. Even when they were both naked. She pressed her nose to Sara's cheek, inhaling her love's heavy and sweet scent.

So loving, even though they were literally still in the middle of sex.

The Gakuenchou's own scent was overwhelming. Heady, weighted.

Natsuki moved closer to her, her hand trailing between them.

Neither of them believed they would last long now.

She wondered if Sara would be more comfortable on the bottom. Natsuki looked at her, slowly laying down and bringing her love over her.

Even though Natsuki was so innocent, she was taking lead. Sara chuckled softly, tenderly rubbing down Natsuki's sides.

And she was still blushing. So cute.

Natsuki murmured up to her, locking lips tenderly.

"Ah...you're truly amazing." Sara dipped down, breathing deeply into the older Otome's throat.

The elder remained quiet, hands holding Sara's hips to hers. She gave a light breath, fingers lightly playing at the sensitive area.

How could such a woman be so perfect and yet... Sara didn't understand, but she wouldn't complain, why should she?

Natsuki pulled her closer. She could see the creamy expanse of Sara's back, milky moonlight dancing upon it. She swallowed lightly, her own fingers soon joining the dance.

It was almost like a canvas which she could paint, except her fingertips wouldn't enlighten an image to display. But instead, keep invisible, only she could portray what was written there.

Sara was the most beautiful woman she had ever met, inside and out. She wished she could have done better for her, not kept her so closed out. Well, she was in now, forever.

"Natsuki..." The spiky blonde hushed into her ear, supporting herself once more over her.

The woman smiled up to Sara lovingly, hands coming back down to hold her hips.

"Do you want to...?"

Oh, of course. She had been distracted. Natsuki flushed lightly, nodding to Sara.

"Hm..." Sara nuzzled into her cheek, smiling contently.

The air was still thick with their intimacy, and Natsuki let her tongue trace words she couldn't speak aloud into Sara's ear, a hand slipping down the woman's stomach.

The fingers flickered and reached the younger Meister's navel. Instantaneously, Sara paused, shifting about on top of Natsuki before groaning lowly.

She only wished she could have saved herself for Sara, and not be...broken. Natsuki shook her head faintly, tongue tracing a fresh trail of naughty words against the woman's ear.

The way how they were connecting together was so amazing, through body, mind and even soul. Basking in a heated shiver, Sara gasped, fingers entwining, capturing Natsuki's arms as she pressed into her.

Natsuki gave a shaky breath, fingers stilled over Sara's navel. She nodded against the woman's ear, kissing softly before beginning to speak. Her voice was low, and sometimes her lips caught against Sara's skin. Her fingertips flickered over before she dragged them down.

Releasing a droned moan, upon the Gakuenchou's mere words, Sara cried out, the fingertips against her sending pleasurable bullets up into her body harshly.

Smiling, Natsuki kissed firmly before continuing to speak, letting loose years of her thoughts and wild imagination. Her hand soon cupped Sara, and her breath caught in her throat at how quickly her palm was slicked.

"N-Nat...Natsuki..." So many things...Natsuki had wanted to do, and those, being directed to her? Sara yearned a hushed, trailing moan into Natsuki's throat, swaying her hips to the palm, guiding.

Natsuki swallowed lightly, closing her eyes as she continued to speak. Her voice began to break with the extreme longing it took, and she pressed her palm fully against the younger woman.

Raggedly, Sara whispered back, her frantic digits scurrying about Natsuki's arms, shoulders and neck.

Natsuki gave a low, hungry groan. It drew on, into the night and into the woman's ear. What was she to do now? She moved her hand slightly, fingertips grazing against a bundle of nerves.

"Suki..." Sara quivered harshly, crashing their mouths back together ruthlessly, insides screaming.

Natsuki groaned into the kiss, threading her tongue into Sara's mouth. She moved her fingers against the bundle again, surprised at the strong reaction.

It gave her a sense of freedom for some reason; perhaps it was because she was gradually getting more confident with this?

Yearningly, Sara wavered a low, husk into her mouth, hands scurrying about the older woman as if they weren't entirely sure in what to do.

Natsuki pulled back from the kiss, giving Sara a warm, tender smile. She looked to the woman's hands, and spoke. "Wind them tight around my neck." She instructed, words a husky song as she looked back into Sara's eyes.

It almost reminded Sara of their sparring days in a way, having Natsuki instruct her into protecting yourself during combat.

Willingly, she obeyed, taking a shaky hold of Natsuki's shoulders before clamping her arms around the Gakuenchou's neck, murmuring into Natsuki's ear raggedly as she pressed their cheeks together.

Once in place, she silently gave the older woman a gentle squeeze, as to say she was ready.

Natsuki pressed a firm, wet kiss to Sara's ear. She had to remind herself, this was her love's first time. No matter how confident she was, Natsuki still needed to handle this delicately. Handle her delicately.

Her hand was so...wet. It surprised her, that Sara could have let herself go so willingly. She blushed, but moved her palm against the younger woman again.

It was such a gentle hold, and yet the twisting and tearing inside her stomach and navel demanded more pleasurable release. Sara couldn't quite understand it, surely the more you...were intimate, and then pressure would instead sparse? But apparently not, perhaps it was the other way round?

Natsuki gave a rattling breath into Sara's ear, and her spine jolted lightly, causing a slick tremble against the younger woman. She could...almost see the heat rising from them both. Sara's scent was everywhere, a sweet head of arousal.

Swallowing thickly, the elder moved her hand back, fingertips finding the heat of her love's entrance.

It was all just...

Trembling, the spiky blonde shuddered, mewling a soft cry into the Gakuenchou's ear.

If this was what it was like to be desperately in love, clinging to one another; what would an age-old relationship be like with each other? To grow old beside one another?

This was the first time Natsuki had felt so...free. So filled with such emotion, she thought she may start weeping from it. This was what she had needed, longed for so desperately in those times of harsh circumstances.

This woman, Sara. She would be hers.

She would...cherish this moment for a lifetime, and Sara would remember this for the rest of their lives.

So she had to, needed to get this right.

Natsuki brushed her nose against Sara's ear, tickling the woman with short, airy breaths. She moved against the naked skin of her love, lining her fingertip against the woman.

Swooning a breath, Sara gripped tighter, soundlessly whispering up to her.

"...Do it."

The elder trembled from those words, closing her eyes. She placed an open kiss to Sara's neck, suckling and letting her tongue express what she herself could not. As she did so, her free arm wound tighter around Sara and she slid her finger slowly inside of her love, feeling the intense dampness and glorious heat.

"N..." She could feel Natsuki against her, just barely against a...barrier? Ah, of course; Sara clung to her further, murmuring absently against the elder's ear. She wasn't entirely sure what she was whispering, but she was sure they were words of encouragement, sweet loving and entitlement.

Natsuki breathed heavily against Sara's throat, still suckling; biting gently and grazing her teeth against the skin. Her body shook, trembling during the most intimate act of her entire life. Her fingertip moved slowly against the barrier, discerning how to break it in the softest way possible.

It was a tactful response. Natsuki choked gently, pressing the side of her face into Sara's neck, the younger Otome giving out a soft cry of pain.

Feeling awful, the elder shrugged the emotion away, focusing instead on Sara's racing heart next to hers. Pressing up tighter into the woman, she eased her finger past the barrier, stilling once it was fully inside. She exhaled sharply, choking up again at the long cry that followed.

It was...Natsuki was everywhere, her scent, touch and existence was too overwhelming for the blonde, the Gakuenchou was surrounding her on all sides. "...-Atsuki..." She lowly called out, an odd, yet content feeling spiraling within her navel.

Did this mean her body, mind and soul completely agreed with Natsuki's...? Approved of this?

"Sara..." Natsuki returned the call, pressing her lips to the mark she had left on the woman's neck. She inhaled, deep and full of her love's scent.

Hushing a murmur of content, the elder began to slowly move inside of her.

And now it lapped around Sara, it was like...a reunion of sorts; but requiring the correct qualifications. Their bodies were on a set course...

Sharply, the Gakuenchou was rewarded with a yearning gasp, the vibration tingling its way through Natsuki's mouth as it rocketed through Sara's throat deeply.

Her own spine tingled, a dance of pleasure coursing down. Sara felt so...deliciously tight and soft...warm. Natsuki took a heavy intake of breath, the scent of the woman's arousal still driving her mad. Slow and long thrusts were given into her love, Natsuki's eyes tightly shut.

There was a dull pain within Sara, but it was soon dispersed, at least for now, as the slender digit within her lovingly worked her. Quivering, she guided it, fully concentrating within that one sensation, insides unconsciously blaring out other emotions.

As Sara swayed into her, Natsuki's finger drove deeper. Tossing her head back as her digit was buried into the velvet heat of her love, the elder let loose a hungry moan.

If the mere presence of her blonde lover could do this to her, she curiously wondered what Sara could do to her in return. Whatever it was, Natsuki was sure however that it would bring her over the edge very quickly.

"Naaatsuki..." Sara hoarsely drawled out. She almost sounded weakened, fatigued.

It must be very intense for her lover. Natsuki gave a sudden, sweet smile into Sara's ear. She was...thankful that she didn't make Sara wait until tomorrow night. She breathed her love against the young woman's skin, nuzzling with the tip of her nose.

Her finger slid more easily, but she could feel the woman tighten around her, drawing her deeper.

The Gakuenchou...was crying, Sara idly took note, just barely feeling the tears prickle against the smooth flesh of her cheek.

But she felt...so off edge, whether in a bad or good way, she wasn't sure. It was a crushing pressure within her, screaming out.

Natsuki's heart felt like it could explode from how hard, fast it was beating. She never noticed she was crying, pressing further into Sara. The elder felt an immense tightening, her lover's thighs clamping on her wrist.

"Na-" Sara puffed a breath into her ear, stiffening. This was it...wasn't it? It was an overwhelming pressure crushing at her firmly. "Nats..." She cried, trailing.

Eyes shooting open at the cry, her pupils shook and dilated with an intense focus. Natsuki felt Sara coil tight around her, and suddenly couldn't breathe.

Stretching out, Sara withered, a pause sounding before she screamed out, and yet not pained at all, calling out the Gakuenchou's name lively.

A gush of heated air met with Natsuki's lungs as she sighed out her lover's name, keeping it on as she felt the intense rush of fluid hit her palm. She gave fewer long thrusts until she stilled her hand. Her face was wet with her own tears and sweat, pressing her forehead to Sara's neck.

Slowing from her high, the blonde sank into her limply, voice hoarse, and far too exhausted to even call out any further. Breathing frantically into the other woman's throat.

Sara was still swaying into her, Natsuki noticed, just slower and lessening. Slowly, she lay them both back down, holding her lover tight to her, gripping the blankets and sliding them to cover Sara's bare back. Her hand was soaked, yet she kept it between her love's legs.

How did Sara feel, she wondered, gazing down to the blonde levelly, with a knowledgeable amount of intense relief, pride and happiness. She seemed...tired.

"I love you." Natsuki breathed gently, her lips at the woman's temple. Her eyes closed, being caressed by the softest of blonde strands.

"I love...you too."

She must be tired. Natsuki had to admit she was as well. Shifting to be more comfortable, the elder closed her eyes, sleep finding her immediately.

Automatically with this taking place, Sara coiled her arms more delicately around the slumbering woman, keeping her bind around her as she mumbled into Natsuki's throat. She would...do something about Natsuki tomorrow.

* * *

><p>She didn't want to wake. She was almost sure Sara would be gone. Did she do it right? Natsuki tilted her head further back, giving a soft sigh.<p>

She was so sure Sara wasn't here!

The blankets rustled as she moved her head to the side, cheek flush with the cool pillow beneath.

Sara...was there...her delicate, smooth and slender back facing her. Bare.

Natsuki's eyes widened, and she shot up in bed. Her hand was a bit slick still, and she grabbed a towel to clean it. She felt so...shamed, that Sara had let her touch her.

How can Sara love her so much as to allow her to...violate her body in such a way?

Grumbling, the blonde shifted; her body becoming confused due to the lack of body heat near her now, searching slowly.

Natsuki felt so...sick. Her stomach was twisted up and she stared at the floor, back heaving with choked breaths.

She couldn't do anything right, could she? Sighing, Natsuki's shoulders slumped.

Soon, however, she felt a soft nudge to the small of her back.

She looked to the side, behind her, brows furrowed.

"Natsuki...what's wrong?" Sara uttered out tiredly, having rolled over, eyes barely open as she peered up to the cautious Gakuenchou. Surely, she wasn't worried again?

She had so much self loathing, if this couldn't fix it, what could? Natsuki gave a helpless grimace to Sara, it might have started as a smile.

Gently, the younger Meister sat up, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's middle as she leaned behind her. "Please..." She whispered softly into her ear. "Don't hate yourself, yesterday was...it was probably the best day of my life, for many reasons."

"I thought you might not be here when I woke." Natsuki murmured back, leaning into the bare warmth of her...lover.

"Of course I would be here." Sara's brows furrowed. This woman was truly...

Natsuki shakily swallowed. She lifted a hand to clasp it to Sara's, taking a firmer hold and squeezing tight.

"Natsuki...please, look at me." Sara shifted, bringing the elder to face her better as she tenderly cupped her cheeks. "I don't hate you, I don't regret anything; I feel utterly alive knowing you...were the one to take my virginity." Pleadingly, she leaned their foreheads to one another.

Soft tears began licking a path down the Gakuenchou's face, falling in soft droplets to the comforter. "I love you." Natsuki's voice cracked, low and sad.

"Don't ever doubt yourself, you are more than that, much more." Sara soothed, coiling her arms around Natsuki's middle.

The elder turned into the hold, embracing Sara tightly.

"I looked up to you, ever since I was a Coral."

She moved closer and pushed her face into her lover's neck. Natsuki shook lightly, more tears falling.

"I've got you..." Sara cooed.

"I'm so sorry." Natsuki whispered into the woman's neck, moving close.

"I'm here for you, I'm not about to leave you in this state, or ever." They were stuck together, literally. Gently, Sara pressed a kiss to the Gakuenchou's temple, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Pulling away, the elder wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Maybe Natsuki needed what she had gotten last night? Sara wondered.

Sniffling softly, Natsuki wiped her face more.

"Get down..." Sara whispered.

"Hm?" The older woman looked to Sara, tilting her head to the side.

"Let me..." She couldn't express it properly, so she bent forward, grasping hold of the Gakuenchou's arms loosely, she pressed a batch of feather-light kisses upon Natsuki's slender neck, whispering. "Please?"

"Ah..." Natsuki bent her head back, swallowing thickly. She gripped Sara's forearms, laying herself back.

Sara needed to show Natsuki how much she truly loved her.

She followed her down onto the bed once more.

At least they wouldn't have to strip this time.

Shaking her head from the thoughts, Sara dipped down, nuzzling softly.

"I'm not...comfortable." Natsuki confessed, closing her eyes.

Sara peered up to her, concerned. She wasn't?

Swallowing softly, she brought herself to the Gakuenchou's side, searching saddened orbs of emerald.

Looking at Sara, Natsuki gave a soft grimace again. "I'm sorry." She moved closer, hiding away in her lover's neck.

Why did this have to be so difficult? The Aries Otome's brows knitted together tensely. They had gone through so much together, and yet they were still struggling. Wouldn't last night have been the last hurdle for them to pass for their relationship to finally have the true bond they shared without straining?

Natsuki gave a strong shake of her head, and sighed. She pulled back, and crashed their lips together fiercely.

Shocked, the blonde's eyes widened, soon however, she sank right back into the elder, arms instinctively curling around the larger body.

She needed this, needed her. Natsuki moved closer, her tongue threading and melding with Sara's as she lay the younger woman down.

It seemed...to be very much alike to last night, except this time, it was more chaotic.

Maybe she should just stop. Sara was surely sore. Natsuki pulled back from the kiss, sitting up quickly.

"Take your time, Natsuki, but...I would like to make you feel as I did." The blonde acknowledged, following after her, closely, but not too much. She didn't want to scare Natsuki away after all.

"I would like that...but, you must be hurting." Natsuki gave a soft smile, laying her head onto Sara's bare shoulder, kissing lightly.

"I can stand that, I am a Column." She gave her a soft look, lightly chuckling with a delicate amusement.

"R-right." Natsuki flushed, looking away.

"So cute." Sara cooed adoringly.

Natsuki looked back, smiling softly. It was early morning, and just a bit warm.

It only seemed to ever get properly warm in An Nam around the afternoon.

"You aren't uncomfortable, are you?" Sara questioned silently, brushing her nose up to the cobalt-haired Otome's cheek.

"No..." Natsuki murmured back, her hands lightly shaking in her lap. She looked down to the right one, still seeing a red tinge.

But she was nervous, Sara lightly noted, pressing her hand into Natsuki's, covering the stained finger away from Natsuki's sight.

The elder blushed furiously, her cheeks and the tips of her ears going red.

The younger woman couldn't help but swoon. Was this really Natsuki? It sometimes confused her, usually such a...commanding and confidant woman, and then suddenly, when it came to the emotional stabilization of their relationship she became so...cute.

Giving a light clearing of her throat, Natsuki turned into Sara's, kissing lightly. She wanted to show the other woman she wanted her touch.

"I love you, Natsuki, love you so much." The touches to her neck simple, but loving. "...Truly."

Even though the technique Natsuki had worked out last night was amazing, Sara truthfully wanted to try something different, a way of showing her love. Perhaps...ah.

Dipping down, once Natsuki let out a sigh, resting against her, she hushed softly into the elder's skin of her neck, inhaling.

"Mm?" Natsuki looked down to Sara, nuzzling her hair with her nose. This was nice still.

Maybe she could go down the playful route? Sara pondered.

"Sara?" The elder murmured, kissing the top of her head. Her arms wound around Sara's body, settling into the small of her back.

"Hm?" Tilting her head, the blonde gazed up to her.

"What are you thinking?" Natsuki whispered gently, nuzzling their noses together.

It was...hard to say, without giving it away really. But if she used the playful technique, it could help to get Natsuki more comfortable. It was innocent, and almost coy. She was sure this could work.

Natsuki quirked a brow to the silence, pulling away to look at Sara fully. What was she thinking?

The Aries Meister merely grinned up to her slyly.

She worried, was this going to make her uncomfortable? Natsuki ran a hand through her hair, then looked to her right, blushing again.

But this was Sara, wasn't it?

She led her tinged finger into her mouth, suckling away the stale taste of blood. An under taste was to it as well, and it was sweet, like a honeysuckle. She idly noted it was the utter taste of Sara, and blushed.

"You..." Sara flushed softly, fingertips twitching along the Gakuenchou's arms. Had she really just seen...?

Natsuki's ears flushed again and she took her finger from her mouth, wiping it off. "You taste...sweet." She confessed, swallowing.

Swallowing, Sara basked in a heated shiver. Hands either side of the Gakuenchou's bare hips, she stared up to her. "Sweet?"

At the shiver, which her sharp eyes caught, Natsuki turned further towards Sara. She noted the woman's eyes were darker, and believed her own to be the same. "Sweet." She spoke again, low as she brushed her nose to Sara's.

Whimpering, the blonde crawled over her quickly, pressing their lips together friskily.

Perhaps she just needed to be...worked up? Natsuki kissed back hungrily, lips moving at a slow and powerful pace.

And Sara was already doing an excellent job in progressing this.

Groaning, Sara tilted her head to the side, her palms grasping, melding at the tender flesh which sported Natsuki's sides.

Natsuki fell to lay fully on the bed, a leg sliding up and against Sara's thigh as she pulled the woman closer. Her hands melded at the woman's legs, smoothing up and down.

The Gakuenchou had an air about her, Sara mused; a type in which her mind was stubborn and nervous. Sara believed now that perhaps she just needed to give Natsuki a light push whenever this was to occur?

Her thoughts were broken when Natsuki grabbed her hips and squeezed.

She had a feeling this was going to get rather intense.

Natsuki rolled them over, breaking the kiss to stare down at Sara. Her eyes were almost primal, body looming over the younger woman.

Yes, Sara was going to be very sore after this.

Of course, she had been waiting to see this side of Natsuki for a very long time. But, what about the older woman, surely she would need a release too?

She couldn't allow Natsuki to keep...pleasuring her and not get anything else in return.

Natsuki's tongue began to lap at her ear, leaving thin and wet strands of saliva.

Violently intense almost; although Sara wasn't too worried; she did trust Natsuki, after all.

Her voice was caught within her throat at these gestures, and Sara roamed her hands over Natsuki's back, soon trailing the scarred paths absently.

"Do you like my scars?" Natsuki asked, lips catching wetly at the woman's ear. She still had a bit of issues, of maybe her lover could help her.

"Very...much..." Sara heaved out. She had always been curious about Natsuki's scars more than anything.

"..." Natsuki didn't know whether to tell her or not. Figuring it could ruin the moment, she just pushed closer and bit onto Sara's ear.

Rasping a breath, Sara trembled. This Natsuki...was interesting.

The bed smelled strongly of sex. Natsuki pulled back from Sara, pulling her up to sit with her. "Maybe we should shower." The elder smiled faintly.

"Hm...ah, alright." Sara nodded softly. They did need a shower...desperately. Although, she was a little disappointed.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to stop." Natsuki warned to woman, moving closer again, the tip of her nose pressing into Sara's. "I'll never stop."

Hesitantly, Sara bit into her lip, staring up to the elder.

"Come on, the water is waiting." Natsuki teased softly, standing and pulling Sara flush with her.

"But I'd also like to do things to you." Sara whispered over, grinning, leaning up a little so their height was more evenly matched.

"Maybe." Natsuki gave a small smile, holding Sara close still. Pulling away, she tugged her lover's hand as she led her into the bathroom.

The bathroom was very similar to the bedroom, very simple, with an average amount of space to spare. But it wasn't like they was going to complain, no way.

At least the shower was expansive, and glass. Natsuki surprised her lover by pressing her back into the glass wall, reaching past her as her heated lips kissed at Sara's neck. The elder turned the hot water on, pressing further into Sara.

So these were some of the Gakuenchou's heated desires over the years? Sparking a moan, Sara coiled her arms tensely around Natsuki's neck and waist, binding them together.

They hadn't been dating for even a year, but Natsuki had longed for a lover, longed for someone to take her away from the horrid clutches of her mother. The elder kissed hard at Sara's throat, opening the door further, and backing the woman up.

In a way, it had been ironic how they had gotten together. In the middle of the night, during a rainstorm when Sara had journeyed back from the Aries Republic, having been seeking a new job since Chie was at an high enough rank to take over Sara's duty so she could finally come back to Garderobe.

It was...strange, perhaps. Natsuki hadn't slept at all that night, she was stalking the corridors of the academy, just staring at the rain.

The taller woman pushed Sara into the door after it locked closed, the heated spray hitting them and soaking their skin.

Actually that reminded her, she still needed to ask Sara why she had wanted to come back to Garderobe in the first place.

Her back pressing firmly into the solid glass behind her, Sara drowsed another contented groan, only this time, her muscles relaxing, only to spike due to the hot water and her lover pinning her, entrapping her.

Natsuki had no idea she could act like this. She had always been the quiet student, the one dragged down and kept under lock and key. But now...

The elder brought Sara close, nails tickling at the woman's hips.

Perhaps she had always been dominant like this? Now that her mother was out of the way, she was free to express any emotion clearly to Sara. The woman who most deserved her attention, especially for the amount of time and length Sara had gone into for trying to heal her.

She truly loved this woman. Natsuki would do anything for her. She pulled back from Sara, cupping the woman's cheeks and trying to get the gentle and dark green eyes to focus on her own.

"...Hm?" The blonde hummed up to her, acknowledging her slowly.

"Marry me." Natsuki hushed down to her, pressing their foreheads together.

Alike the time of the first day of when she met Natsuki...raining, and then becoming a couple there was the rainstorm; but now? The Gakuenchou had planned this out, hadn't she? To somehow get inside the shower? Or perhaps it had been a quick thought which she had desired over the course of their relationship?

Sara's eyes seemed to clear from their haze, bringing about the appearance of shock.

Natsuki's own eyes seemed to dim, sensing Sara's rejection. Her jaw locked, and her brows drew together as she pulled away. She should have known, of course the woman wouldn't marry her.

"...Yes." Was spoken hoarsely, silently. "Of course, you idiot!" The younger female gouged, lunging back at her.

Surprised, Natsuki looked at Sara. This woman...no wonder Natsuki loved her so much. It was like she could read her mind. "You...will?"

It wasn't like she'd be with anyone else. Sara smiled up to her, slightly crooked. "...Yes."

"Good." Natsuki pressed her tight against the wall again, lips coursing over the younger woman's body fiercely.

She didn't have any more words to be able to express herself, it was...hazy in a way, she had just agreed to marry this woman? She felt...she wasn't sure what the word was, but Sara would say it related best to fulfillment.

Gasping once more on the impulse of being held fast to the glass wall once more, Sara murmured, delicately arching as the Gakuenchou's lips hovered over the sensitive flesh of the joint between the neck and collarbone.

She had suddenly become so very intense. Yet, not rough. Natsuki had the gentlest of hands, but they roamed across her body, fingertips leaving trails of fire.

Cupping Natsuki's rear, Sara lured her in closer.

"Na-atsuki..." She trailed a groan, pressing the side of her face into Natsuki's neck.

The noble Column barely noticed the heated spray on her anymore. She was too busy exploring Sara's body, touching and tasting, memorizing her scent which only seemed heightened in the hot environment.

Natsuki pushed closer, giving almost a heady growl as she gripped Sara's hips.

There was definitely going to be plenty of these sessions amongst each other, both of them could understand this with ease.

Her knees going weak, Sara whimpered, nails tenderly digging into the flesh of the elder's rear, unclenching, to merely sink back in.

She shouldn't be doing this...

Natsuki felt like she was degrading Sara, slamming her into the wall with the animalistic urge to just...

She shook her head, closing her eyes and pulling away.

And yet Sara seemed to be enjoying it as well...being treated in such a way.

"Natsuki...?"

The woman gave another helpless smile to Sara. She couldn't control her doubts, but maybe the blonde could.

Maybe Natsuki wanted her to do something? Sara wondered. Yes, that would make sense.

"Do you want me to?" She asked cautiously, clasping a hand gently to the elder's cheek, stroking.

Natsuki leaned into the hand, closing her eyes again. She kissed Sara's palm, nuzzling before she nodded, face flushing again as her hair covered her eyes.

It truly amazed the first Column, such a woman as this, so powerful and yet so innocent within a shell on its own. "Alright." She murmured, whispering into her ear before snaking her arms around Natsuki's middle.

Natsuki's wiry arms wrapped loosely around her lover's neck. She felt...a bit awkward in this position, so she slid her hands to grasp Sara's hips again. Her eyes glittered through the thick strands of wet raven hair.

"Natsuki...we could sit, if you wanted." Sara murmured up into her ear, hugging her close.

Letting loose a bit of a lilting chuckle, the elder spoke back. "Perhaps we could return to the bed?" She felt a bit foolish, asking for things.

"Oh? And yet you were the one to suggest the shower." Sara arched a brow, smiling. "Perhaps."

"That was just to rid our bodies of the sweat and smell of sex." Natsuki shrugged, pulling back and shaking her hair out a bit.

"Hm, I don't mind what we do." Sara laughed softly, clearing her throat softly to remove the husky side to it.

"Well then." Natsuki smiled, unlocking the glass door after cutting off the water.

Now that Sara thought about it, she had an idea which could work to get Natsuki gently into the mood, but not equally rushed. Sara tapped a lip idly, watching the older woman closely, perhaps...yes, that could work.

Natsuki gave her a bit of a questioning look before stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself. She still had the air that she had done something wrong, eyes downcast and head bowed.

"Come on, you did nothing wrong, and I found it perfectly fine." Sara smiled up to her, placing a hand upon the elder's arm gently as she wrapped a towel around herself also.

"Sorry, just my mind seems to think differently." Natsuki gave another helpless smile, lips curved thinly.

"I can help you stop thinking so." The blonde commented. This was the last step to pushing the negative thoughts out of Natsuki's mind totally, she believed.

"How?" Natsuki asked lowly, looking at Sara as she opened the door. She didn't want to have these thoughts, but had always known it was impossible to get rid of them.

"Hm...if I was to massage you, what would you say?"

Natsuki shot another confused look at Sara before she turned to walk to the dresser, pulling thin boxers on before she dropped the towel. "Why?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Last night, I..." Sara sighed. "You deserve to have something in return Natsuki. Surely you were straining?" It was difficult, it always had been.

Natsuki's jaw immediately locked, the woman's face flushing, and she knew she'd have to coax her out again.

A little push...that was all she needed, Sara mused.

The elder shook her head, sighing as she lifted a large hand to rub at her temple. Why couldn't she just...let herself go with Sara? She was always so damned stiff. Natsuki let loose another sigh, crawling onto the bed and laying on her stomach.

She had prayed to whoever she would eventually become softer but...no such thing had happened.

Seeing this as her part, Sara nodded. Although she would probably need to wear something to make sure Natsuki was as comfortable as possible She didn't want to scare the older Otome now of all times.

The Gakuenchou looked a little...depressed now. She seemed down, and Sara did not want to see her new-found lover in such a way.

Maybe talking about it would aid Natsuki? To talk about her past whilst Sara helped to soothe her back? It would relax Natsuki whilst doing do.

Slinging on some underwear and a simple shirt quickly, the Column thought through carefully.

Natsuki was constantly thinking and observing, so she would bottle these emotions up. Ah, no wonder she had been crying yesterday...

The sheets rustled, and Natsuki turned her head to the side to look over at Sara. So, she was still there. That was good. The elder hated these insecure fears that her love, her...fiancé? Would Sara really marry her through all of this?

"Please..." Sara dipped down, lowering down enough so she could nuzzle against Natsuki's throat. "Tell me what is wrong? You can't keep your emotions in forever, Natsuki. Look at yesterday, I could see so much stress lift from you when you were saying all of those things."

"It's hard to talk about it." Natsuki murmured, laying her head back down. She had been...beaten severely when she had tried to alert someone about her ordeal.

But her mother wasn't here anymore!

"I'll help you." Sara uttered, pressing her cheek to Natsuki's momentarily, she lifted.

Could she really help her? Saeko had...brainwashed her, into thinking she herself was doing wrong.

"Natsuki, what if..." Shifting, Sara heaved another sigh softly, getting onto the elder's back, straddling just above the rear. "What if I was to bottle my feelings up from you, you'd be worried and try to ask me, wouldn't you?"

"...I would." Natsuki felt worse now, and burrowed her head under a pillow, closing her eyes tight.

Everything was so...clenching her teeth into the side of her tongue, the blonde's eyebrows knitted together. She had personally gotten rid of Saeko, and yet the venomous woman was still present within Natsuki. It was...horrible.

"How about...what was your country like, Natsuki?" Softly, Sara cradled Natsuki's head, weaving her fingertips through the Gakuenchou's hair.

"My country?" The one her mother had ruled under her thumb for so long? "I was glad to leave it." Natsuki spoke, curling her fingers into the sheets.

"And such a small country can do no harm to Garderobe, especially when...your mother has no connection to it anymore. Natsuki..." Sara rested her head atop the elder's shoulder-blades, thinking.

She had forcefully spoken to Saeko once she had gotten Natsuki to a safe area those months ago. "...I personally spoke to her, I made sure no one else knew about what happened, not even her country knows."

No one else knew... Natsuki gave a thankful sigh, feeling like another weight was lifted. No one else would ever know.

"Thank you, Sara." She spoke lowly, reaching a hand up. Her fingertips brushed against the woman's cheek, and she brought them back down.

Now she would just need to teach Natsuki into releasing her feelings better...

"I know it is hard for you...but please, tell me when you are stressed?" Nothing too serious had ever happened to Sara, but she had spoken a few times about her relative, Elliot Chandler who had committed suicide a few years back when she was still a Coral.

Sara had _always _shared her feelings with her. Natsuki felt...like a horribly kept secret, emotions locked away. "I will." She promised, grasping Sara's hand.

One at a time, until Natsuki was utterly fine with doing so, Sara nodded to herself, pressing her arms tenderly into the stiff muscles of Natsuki's back. They had suffered due to Natsuki's loss in weight, but they were slowly coming back once more.

The elder gave a hiss, one of her scars protesting to the weight on her back.

Sharply, Sara pulled her hands away.

"..." Should she tell her? Would Sara think less of her? "...Mother did that."

Her... Saeko did that...?

Sara trembled slightly, staring down to the thin, long scars which bit into the Gakuenchou's back, some at random, whilst others were more calculated along the skin of sensitive areas. "...She had...done this?"

"Yes." Natsuki's voice shook, and she cleared her throat, sighing out as another invisible weight was lifted from her.

"And...how long?" Just barely, Sara hovered her fingers over the lines, wincing.

"Since I was a child." The elder confessed, shoulders twitching at the touches.

Since...subtly, the shorter Column choked, lowering herself down to the cobalt-haired woman, her forehead resting to Natsuki's neck-staying there. How can anyone do such a thing? Let alone to their own...

"Shh..." Natsuki lifted an arm to pet Sara's hair, leaning over slightly so the woman could bury her face into her throat.

How could anyone... "I hate her." She whispered, muffled by the pale woman's flesh, winding her arms around Natsuki.

"I hate her too." Natsuki spoke, resting her hand onto her lover's hair.

Sara inhaled a breath slowly. For the past few months since Saeko has been out of the picture, she had suspected, but it still shocked her so powerfully.

"I'm alright." The elder cooed gently. She didn't want Sara to worry so much anymore.

"I hope so..." Sara shook, tensing her hold on Natsuki.

But she had finally found out, through years of pondering, hadn't she? And they were...Natsuki asked her to...

"What were you wanting to do?" The elder asked, closing her eyes as she snuggled back into the pillow.

"To love you...like you loved me last night..."

Swallowing thickly, Natsuki inhaled softly. "...Alright." She was ready now.

But, Sara really wasn't sure how to begin this; there were so many routes you could go through to get to the main part...

Shaking a breath, Sara leaned back up, straddling the back of Natsuki's waist. Should she avoid her back altogether? Sara didn't like the idea of putting her in an awkward situation, after all.

"I'm comfortable with you, my love." Natsuki murmured up to her, laying her cheek down so she could smile up to Sara.

So she could... Cautiously, the blonde delicately placed her fingertips to Natsuki's back, testing as she stared down into emerald-green.

It felt...good, actually. Natsuki smiled, tense muscles needing the gentle sweep of her lover's fingers.

It made Sara wonder; perhaps Natsuki had never felt a soothing touch to the back properly? Except warm water of course but...intimately?

She seemed to have only processed a touch with pain.

Natsuki gave a soft sigh, closing her eyes and curling the sheets into her hands again.

This woman, really; had she really put Natsuki through such a relaxation? Sara eyed her, intrigued. It was almost baffling, since a few months ago Natsuki would have literally thrown her off from panic and fear.

But, the elder had explored her body so intimately last night with no fear, so... Sara shivered from thinking about it, having to bite her bottom lip. She _needed _to do the same.

She would need to put as much love as possible into the areas where Sara was sure Natsuki had hurt the most. So, the back was definitely first in queue.

Another gentle sweep of her fingers sent Natsuki into a low purr. The elder's brows smoothed, her body relaxing.

Happily, Sara smiled down to her, finally, she was able to touch Natsuki in such a way...

"Natsuki..." She hushed, cooing. Her fingertips brushing upon the scarred paths.

Lowly, the older woman let out a groan. Her muscles slowly loosened, and she enjoyed Sara's touch immensely.

Gradually, Sara placed the heels of her palms onto the damaged flesh delicately, tenderly smoothing out the tense muscles of her back. She wasn't sure how long they had been like this, but they felt so awkwardly tense, suggesting a _long _time.

"Mm..." Natsuki let out another soft groan as she stretched under Sara. The younger woman's hands were so _soft_, and very warm.

She was so relieved that she had told Sara so much already, so much pressure had been released from her chest. She felt...like she could cry again.

"I love you, Sara." Natsuki murmured softly, relaxing further. The woman was very good at this.

"I love you too." She hushed in return, curling her fingers around Natsuki's sides and pressing her palms into Natsuki's back, soothing as she slid them up.

"Mmm..." The groan Natsuki let out made her blush, so she repeated the action, causing another noise and a tremble.

No wonder Natsuki had been crying last night! The emotions conjured when doing such a thing was... "Natsuki..." She rasped, dipping down so she could gently brush her lips upon the slender flesh.

The elder trembled again, arching back into the touch. Her eyes were closed, focusing on the feeling and the intense reaction in her stomach.

She wanted to make Natsuki react more, with a continued motion.

Natsuki gave another throaty groan, arching back into Sara. She almost lifted the woman from the bed, and flushed deeply.

She had always known herself to be quite strong...she just hoped she wouldn't end up hurting Sara in some way.

Sara had also flushed from the strong motion, wondering just what Natsuki was capable of.

They would...perhaps be able to find out a few of those things soon, in fact.

Blushing furiously, Sara groaned, rubbing at her cheek before going back to work, pressing feather-light kisses to the Gakuenchou's back.

"Sorry." Natsuki gave a sheepish look up to Sara, nuzzling against the pillow.

"...It isn't a problem." Sara softly laughed into her back, lightly gripping at some of the skin before sliding her teeth across, puffing a breath.

Sara was going to drive her insane. Natsuki let out another moan, trembling again. This woman...everything she did was so intoxicating.

She had always believed Sara to be quiet and innocent...but...definitely not, her views had utterly changed due to last night. Sara was...rather loud when it came to bedding.

And Natsuki loved it.

She wanted to hear everything again. Every single moan, whisper against her skin, Sara trembling above her.

But this was Sara's turn, so she would have to wait until then. You never know...for all they knew, it could be tomorrow. Natsuki had the suspicion that she was going to find it somewhat difficult controlling herself around this such loving, soft and kind woman.

"Sara..." She flushed as her throat released the hungry moan.

Smiling into her skin, the blonde chuckled. "What is it?" She muffled, sliding up enough until she could nuzzle lightly at Natsuki's neck.

"You're teasing me, silly woman." Natsuki murmured gently, rolling a bit to come onto her side, looking to Sara.

"But I am attempting to worship your back." The younger Otome pouted.

"Worship _the rest of me_." Natsuki whispered heatedly up to the younger woman.

"Hm?" Sara drawled into her ear. "Then _where _first?"

Natsuki turned onto her back, careful not to buck Sara off. She gripped the woman's hips, pulling her down to fully straddle her stomach.

"Perhaps...here?" Sara mused, pointing to Natsuki's stomach idly, nail just barely grazing the pale skin.

Natsuki let a light smirk play across her lips, and she grabbed Sara's hand, pressing the palm into the toned skin of her stomach.

"Oh?" Apparently so.

A curl threading to her lips, Sara brought another hand up to the Gakuenchou's stomach, fingers dancing across the toned skin lightly. "...?" She leaned in slowly, head tilted gently as she peered into viridian emeralds.

The elder lightly leaned up, licking swiftly across Sara's lips before she lay back again. Her palms played at the woman's hips, smoothing up and down slowly.

At the motion of the hands upon her pelvis, Sara knew straight away what the Gakuenchou was plotting. Natsuki was attempting to make her press down onto her stomach, wasn't she?

"I don't think we need clothes right now." Natsuki whispered up to Sara, feeling the heat of the cabin and her lover against her skin.

"Hm...probably not." The blonde lowly spoke back, leaning down so she could brush their lips together.

Natsuki pressed a wet kiss against Sara's lips, her fingers burrowing past the waistline of the woman's panties.

Feeling this, the blonde shivered, but made a move to get out of them, lifting slightly.

They had only become sexual the night before, but now they were all over each other. Suppressed emotions ran high, it seemed.

Natsuki quickly slipped the article of clothing off of Sara, breaking the kiss to look down at the skin and heat exposed. She flushed, but this time she didn't look away.

Sara noticed that in this position, it would be a little difficult to...she guessed that Natsuki _did _want her to, ah...pleasure herself against Natsuki's stomach?

"... You are suddenly not very shy at all, Natsuki." She commented, bringing her hands either side of the elder's torso.

At the comment, Natsuki's face flushed hotter but she kept a small smirk up as she lay back, bringing Sara onto her stomach. She didn't speak, but her eyes darkened as she felt the intense heat against her skin.

Definitely still had the coy behavior though, Sara noted. Slowly, she rose her hips, only to bring them back down, just barely rubbing against the toned skin.

The elder took a sharp intake of breath, closing her eyes. The feeling was...just so strong. Intense and...deliciously silky. She felt Sara's arousal, the heat and light dampness was going to drive her crazy again.

She felt as if she was going to burst, and barely anything had happened, yet again. It made her wonder, how intense would this get if she added strength?

Just what could she do in bed with strength? Well...Natsuki flushed furiously as she imagined Sara straddling her back as she rose and let the woman ride her.

She had never known herself to be so...perverted.

But, it was natural, wasn't it? She was...comfortably sexual with Sara now, so she supposed she would be curious over different situations involving them both. She was sure Sara had been conjuring the exact same route of paths.

Perhaps she should ask the younger woman if she wanted to...try anything. Whatever there was to try, Natsuki didn't know.

But she was suspecting that it would be a while until they did anything too _extreme_, being as this was only their second time together.

"Ah...Sara?" Natsuki called out, her voice husky and low. She felt the soft silk of the heat against her stomach again, eyelids fluttering shut.

"Hmm?" Was her response, Sara's soft voice a patch lower than usual, an hinted value of husk within it.

"Have you thought about anything to try with me?" Natsuki felt like she sounded perverted, yet she was just curious.

"I, err..." There were a few things, of course there were. Hesitantly, she halted her movement against the elder's stomach, looking down on her softly.

Eyes opening, Natsuki looked up to Sara. Noticing the woman still had a shirt on, she reached up and tugged it off, reveling in the nudity of her lover.

"There is...one position." She whispered.

"Anything." Natsuki promised, pressing her nose against Sara's throat before dipping to kiss her chest.

"I ah...you need to sit up." Sara whimpered softly. She wasn't sure in this position but...

"Of course." Natsuki shifted about, soon sitting up and continuing to kiss and lap at Sara's breasts. "Might need me naked too, hm?"

"Course..." Sara shivered, clutching Natsuki's shoulders.

Stilling her activity, Natsuki shifted and slid her boxers off. She stretched after, nuzzling into Sara's throat.

"It's an awkward position though, at least for you I think." The blonde flushed, pressing closer to the elder woman.

"Anything you want." Natsuki gave a soft smile, kissing Sara's neck gently.

To be honest, she only knew of this due to Anh Oneesama, the older Meister did have the tendency of going all out with her adventures when drunk. "You need to..." Taking hold of Natsuki's thighs gently, she moved them slightly, getting even closer.

Soon, Natsuki was pressed flush against Sara, one of her legs between her lover's.

"It's something like this." She whispered, shifting a little.

"Move me anyway you like, I'll be your puppet." Natsuki gave a small chuckle, pressing her nose into Sara's jaw.

Like a puppet? Having the Gakuenchou of all people in her control fully?

That was... Sara shivered, rubbing against Natsuki and prompting the same.

Maybe...it was lust for power which was setting in, but Sara wasn't sure. She had never been the dominant type and yet now...

Natsuki nudged the younger woman again with the tip of her nose, encouraging whatever Sara wished to do to her.

"Move your leg to the right a little..." Sara uttered quietly, gently pushing at the limb.

Doing so, the elder had to admit it was a little strange to be following someone's orders. Especially in bed. It was...almost silly. The woman brushed against her lightly, and she gave a chuckle at the ticklish feeling.

"Hold me now..." The blonde spoke softly, flushing up closely to the Gakuenchou, skin melding to skin.

This was... Natsuki exhaled sharply as she pressed up against Sara's naked body. This was a very...interesting and beneficial position. Oh...the heat was...amazing. She would hold Sara forever.

She wasn't exactly sure how Sara had managed it, but she had straddled her leg, along with forcing her own leg between Natsuki's legs. How...Natsuki didn't know.

But it felt... Silky heat coursed along Natsuki's leg, and she felt herself brush against Sara's skin. She bit her lip and quivered.

Anyone would have through Sara was an expert at this, a dominatrix almost.

Ah...could that be it? That the younger woman _loved _to dominate? Who knew, it was only Sara's second time, since last night of course. Natsuki gained an impish smile, and threw it at her lover.

What was Natsuki smirking at...? Sara wondered, winding her arms around Natsuki's neck tightly; was she...oh...

"I have a feeling you're going to take my word and treat me as a puppet more." The elder teased lightly, her hands gripping at Sara's back.

"I always could...if you wanted." The blonde grinned to her, their noses barely brushing together, Natsuki having been brought even closer to Sara when she had wrapped her arms around the Gakuenchou's neck.

"This is quite the...position." Natsuki experimented quickly, pushing Sara down onto her leg and giving a small sway.

"A-a...you know how Anh rambles when drunk in the pool." Sara's breath hitched.

"Oh? So, you learned this little trick from Anh?" Natsuki's voice held something other than amusement.

"Did...yes."

"How interesting."

She truthfully wasn't sure if she liked the expression Natsuki was currently giving her. Sara felt as if she had said something...a little off. Of course, everyone knew how Anh was, but would the Gakuenchou really think...?

Natsuki looked down, knowing she had messed up yet again. Sara was hers, _hers_! She strongly verified that fact last night.

"Natsuki." Sara spoke seriously. "Anyone would have thought along the lines that I...you're not at fault, Natsuki." Gently, she took the Gakuenchou's cheeks into her palms. "...Take your time."

"I'm...Sara, I'm sorry." Natsuki leaned in to brush their lips together, murmuring further apologies against her love's skin.

"It'll get better." Sara promised her, relaxing as she pressed their lips more pronouncedly to each other.

Soft and quick kisses were exchanged before Natsuki swayed into Sara again, capturing her lips for a longer hold.

This was so ridiculously...! Lowly, the blonde husked a groan. Even though it was she who was pleasuring Natsuki with such a position...it was still so intense, an infernal almost!

Sighing out as she brought Sara back and forth over her leg, moaning at the deliciously wet trail, Natsuki dug her nails into the skin of her back.

There was a way of doing this...but she honestly sure how, and not to mention, Natsuki seemed a little too distracted into pleasuring her into of...

Lightly, she laughed, quivering into the elder's hold.

"Don't laugh at me." Natsuki murmured softly as she bit onto Sara's ear in punishment.

The teeth clamping down onto her ear, the blonde was automatically silenced, until another moan flooded from the cords of her throat, lightly pressing down onto the Gakuenchou's gently toned limb.

They both swayed, getting pleasure from this position. Natsuki thought it was still...strange, though she started to lightly suckle Sara's ear, raking her nails down the woman's back.

Sara, however, quickly realized Natsuki was trying to overload her with dominance. Had Natsuki been thinking that she was trying to...? Crying out to the nails meeting with the sensitive flesh of her back, Sara's chin soon met with the elder's shoulder, panting out.

Perhaps she had murmured an apology into Sara's ear, releasing it from her teeth. Or perhaps she had been rude and bit harder before pulling away. Natsuki didn't remember, and she pressed her face into the woman's neck, moving against her.

But, she didn't need her negative responses coming back to haunt her. They had already threatened to do so, so many times already tonight and yesterday.

Natsuki led Sara to move faster against her, letting the woman enjoy her chosen position.

Who would have guessed they would be so sexually connected? Although on other thoughts they had never given up with each other, always clinging to one another during thick and thin.

This was a bit... Natsuki gave a shiver, uncomfortable suddenly.

Why did this have to happen _again? _Why?

"I'm not...not comfortable." Natsuki spoke quickly, dropping her hands from Sara's back.

Inwardly, the blonde truly wanted to groan in disappointment. It was...heart aching to say the least ,for how many dead ends they were meeting.

"...What is it?" She murmured unevenly, swallowing in an attempt to force the huskiness away.

"It's just odd." Natsuki looked down, flushing.

Sara nodded; she could understand that at least, with the slight wall of Anh being mentioned, and above other things...but she was so glad Natsuki was finally sharing her feelings and concerns with her.

"Take your time." She whispered, encouraging.

"Can we...untangle?" Natsuki suddenly felt grimy, top lip curling in a soft form of disgust.

This was reminding her too much of something from...back home.

Another wave of disgust hit her and Natsuki hurriedly pulled away, closing her eyes.

Concerned, a furrow to the younger Column's brow met with her features as Natsuki curled within herself; why couldn't her mother just _go away_? Was she to be permanently tainted by the cursed witch?

This was just too...familiar. The heat of the cabin and their naked bodies started to get to her. Natsuki stood from the bed, rushing into the bathroom.

They were never going to get through this, were they? Sara sighed, allowing herself to sink into the headboard of the bed. It was just one problem after another.

Natsuki was... Could she _really _do this? Every day, for the rest of her life?

And yet she felt-no, she _knew _Natsuki was her soul mate.

In the room, Natsuki hung onto the counter, staring down the drain of the sink, water rushing down. She was...going to get sick again.

Her mother was going to forever haunt her...

Always...somehow...

Bile gathered in her throat. Natsuki tried to choke it down before she vomited into the sink, body aching.

Gradually, a silence followed afterwards, and a sensation clung to her, her hair being gently pulled back away from her front.

She just couldn't do this anymore. Perhaps she needed...professional help? But in her high position, weakness secrets would sell highly.

Natsuki's knees shook, and she slid down the cabinet.

How was she going to get through this anymore...? She had clung onto Sara for so...

She couldn't handle this. It felt like she had made no progress at all.

How many times could Sara keep attempting to strengthen Natsuki? Lowering down, she wound her arms around Natsuki, but just barely. She was...afraid that she might break her by a mere delicate touch.

"Could you...grab my clothes, please?" Natsuki asked, murmuring softly.

"Of course." The blonde whispered, leaving some time later.

Why did everything have to be so difficult? She wanted...to get back to work. How strange, since yesterday she just wanted more time away and with Sara.

Natsuki shook her head and stood, rinsing her mouth out.

She wanted to distract herself away from the truth again, didn't she?

Sighing, she lent further against the counter, watching the water seep itself noisily down the drain. What else could they do?

She couldn't do this, couldn't be..._intimate _with Sara. Not how she was. Natsuki didn't want to hurt the woman, but she felt she couldn't be close to her.

And yet, she seemed good enough at being intimate yesterday! How...her brain wasn't allowing her to reason.

Natsuki sighed loudly, turning off the faucet. Now she felt...empty and disappointed.

She wasn't sure what she could do in the first place, and facing her fears was definitely not...

Or was it?

She...she had to see her mother.

If she was to look at her mother in the eye, and tell her that she hated her, and never wanted to see her again...

Maybe that would let her get over it. To heal. Natsuki gave her reflection a grimace, seeing the slight gauntness of her cheeks and the circles under her eyes.

She had to, not only for herself, but for Sara also.

Natsuki heard Sara coming back, and imagined the woman had already dressed herself.

"I got you some clean ones." The Otome murmured in response to Natsuki's musing. She...didn't want Natsuki feeling even more dirty, somehow.

"Thank you." Natsuki nodded, taking the items and changing fast.

Watching the elder for the a few seconds, the blonde uttered a sigh and left. She would need to allow Natsuki to cool down a little from the stress.

She was weighing her down, holding Sara back from so many great opportunities. Natsuki sighed again, holding onto her shoulders as her arms crossed her torso.

Ah...when should she tell Sara about her mother? Maybe it could work...though she highly doubted it.

Popping a small mint, Natsuki closed the door as she walked from the room. Sara was up and about, most likely going to clean the sheets of the bed.

She may as well make herself useful instead of feeling sorry for herself.

"I'll help you." Natsuki murmured, stripping the bed of its sheets and blanket.

"Hm." The blonde nodded absently. To be honest, she was far too confused to understand what was happening at all. Let alone regard the situation properly. Natsuki was _still _hurting, and even if it was slightly better than before, in her own option, she was sure Natsuki didn't think so otherwise.

Natsuki's eyes dimmed, and she locked her jaw as she carried the bedding into the washroom. Sara was...she couldn't tell the woman's mood, but she could guess. Disappointed? Of course. Angry? Maybe.

But hadn't Sara said she could never get angry with her? _Never_?

Seems that was something the younger woman couldn't live up to. Natsuki stuffed the bedding into the machine, activating it.

Maybe life just didn't want them to be together? She mused idly, casting a brief glance over her shoulder to the younger woman in the other room. Sara seemed...downcast, worn.

That was it. Natsuki slammed the door shut behind her, spooking Sara. She was tired of being so over run by these haunting doubts and trouble emotions.

She _was _going to get these negative emotions away! And she _was _going to win at this! No matter what! She had been suffering for countless years; she just needed to push her mother fully out of her life, and for good!

Natsuki came to Sara, clenching the woman close and tight. She closed her eyes, almost crushing her lover in the hold.

"N-Natsuki...?" Awkwardly, the gentle Otome brought her arms around Gakuenchou, unsure in what to do exactly.

"I'm so sorry." The elder's voice was muffled, and she moved closer.

Shifting slightly, Sara pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose, having just put them back on a few minutes ago. "It's...alright." She whispered, cupping the back of the Gakuenchou's skull tenderly, an arm tucked into the small of Natsuki's back.

"But it's not, I can't keep taking everything out on you." Natsuki's low voice was muffled by Sara's throat.

"What do you want to do?" Sara asked her seriously, pulling Natsuki away just enough to search familiar emeralds. "Surely...you have thought about this?"

"I have to talk to her." Natsuki spoke, jaw still locked.

To Saeko? Sara was truly surprised, in all respects she would have thought Natsuki would stay as far away from the woman as possible. Although...maybe Natsuki was on to something?

Going to Saeko would mean that Natsuki would need to strength her walls, but...ah...

Of course.

"I need to know that she can never come near me again. That she can never be left alone with me." Natsuki murmured, running a hand along one of the scars on her leg.

They could easily get into the hearing, since Saeko _was _Natsuki's mother, after all, and Sara could also, most definitely. She was the A Column, the international affairs Meister.

"You'll come with me, yeah?" Natsuki moved closer, grasping Sara's hands.

"Of course I would." The blonde gazed up to her, acknowledging. Obviously, she'd follow.

"Good." Natsuki smiled thinly, pulling her closer for a softer hug.

* * *

><p>Of all the places to be, why did the hearing have to be in <em>Garderobe<em>? Natsuki would have been more content if it was in Aries, because she rarely ever went there, but considering the academy had been her home for a good ten years now...

Shaking her head, befuddled, Natsuki grumbled, scanning her eyes across the men and women, most of them having their own Otome' by their side.

Everyone here knew her. _Everyone_. "So much for your plan." She whispered over to Sara, holding a hand up to block the looks, pressing it to her temple.

"Ah..." Sara guessed it would have come out eventually, but she hoped-prayed even, that Natsuki would no longer be affected by Saeko when this was over.

Natsuki refused to look up as Saeko was brought in, though she heard the woman's vulgar comment.

She dreaded to think what Saeko would do if she knew her and Sara had...

Clearing her throat, she brought her gaze down to Sara, the fellow Meister gazing up to her curiously, giving an encouraging smile as to stay strong.

The former president shot another sexual comment to Natsuki, the Gakuenchou ignoring it, but reacted to the strong eyes upon her.

"She can't do a thing." Sara whispered up to her, clasping hold of the Gakuenchou's sleeve gently and pulling her down onto the chair beside her at the front of the room.

_Shizuru _was here. With Anh. Natsuki buried her face into her other sleeve, embarrassed, shamed and humiliated.

How was she supposed to do this around so many people! Ugh, trust her luck for this.

Especially since Anh knew, now everyone would. The woman was such a gossip. She wished at least Shizuru wasn't here.

Hopefully, Shizuru still had enough pity to keep Anh quiet.

Natsuki looked up, leaning back into the stiff seat. Her mother was glaring at her, eyes made of steel and ice.

Jaw clenched, she eyed the woman, even though she appeared calm, her mind was a blaring inferno.

'_...She doesn't control me, she can't.'_

She was thankful her students weren't here. Natsuki closed her eyes lightly, grasping Sara's hand tighter.

They weren't allowed barely ten yards away from the building itself when important meetings were taking place. This, she was thankful for. To think that she was actually _happy _Miss Maria was so strict with the Academy. She would be guarding the paths to the ministration building like a hawk.

Natsuki hoped the Aries judge wouldn't be biased. She looked to the woman, wondering.

The judge was from the Hexogen of Aries, so she was connected to Yukino. Hopefully this would work out properly.

Returning a nod to the judge, Natsuki relaxed and looked back down to her lap.

Levelly, almost as if the wigged judge was bored, she began to detail a brief background of Saeko.

Natsuki flinched every time her name was mentioned.

It was so...distant; all of the room was so silent. It made her even more cautious. Gradually, however, she felt the squeezing sensation upon her palm once more, Sara soundlessly strengthening her once more.

This woman...

She was glad she was doing this, for the both of them. Soon she could show Sara the full extent of her love; and more. Without thinking of anything else.

After this she would be able to put Saeko to the back of her mind forever, behind the closed doors of other nasty memories which didn't plague her.

Also, once they got back... Natsuki gave an impish crooked grin, eying Sara from the corner of her eyes. She was already feeling much better.

Maybe she should try and... Let's say, concentrate on her mother's hearing, though? She didn't really want to attract attention to herself with her..._needs_.

She shook her head and looked back to the judge, listening intently. Her mother was trying for her attention, but she locked her jaw.

Now that she thought about it...her mother really was pathetic, it was saddening really, that such a person would fall this low.

Suddenly, she felt sort of sorry for her mother. No, she shouldn't, and would not feel that. She straightened in her seat, squeezing her lover's hand.

No more; she would no longer fall within the jaws of her mother.

"Sentenced to the minimum of twenty five years...restraints and conditions..."

It was odd really, listening to the judge, it almost sounded like a cheesy old advert back in Aries. How this reminded Natsuki of such a thing, she had no idea.

Only twenty five years? Her mother was still young, and Natsuki doubted she would die in prison.

Although she would be pretty old when she eventually got out...so Natsuki doubted Saeko would be able to do much at all.

This was going...well. The Gakuenchou still avoided pointed looks at her from the Meister's, and Shizuru.

She was sure Shizuru was going to ask questions later, considering she had avoided Shizuru's pleas when they were Coral and Oneesama. Shizuru would usually sense that something was up, but she would merely push the elder away.

It was...childish, now that she thought about it.

This was...the only reason that they had never gotten together. Because Natsuki kept pushing her away.

She owed the woman an apology.

Although she was definitely happy with Sara; the Column was...she matched her so well, even though she did behave awkwardly sometimes.

"Assault, abuse, rape..."

Sara's hand coiled hers sharper.

Natsuki flinched as the charges were spoken. Now everyone _really _knew. She heard the gasps, and looked down, the skin on her jaw twitching.

She couldn't wait to get back to the dorms...wait until this was all calmed down.

She wanted to go back to her room. She moved closer to Sara, squeezing the woman's hand.

Most preferably tackling Sara to her bed afterwards.

Most, indeed. Natsuki let a small grin take hold before she lost it.

When was the hearing ending anyway, she didn't exactly want to continue having to cope with the shooting glances she was receiving from her peers, even if most of them were in pity.

Though, she saw Anh look upon her in disgust. She saw Shizuru scold the woman, and knew they would have a long talk that night.

How was it her fault over what had happened? Her mother had made her defenseless for so long over the years, and that the An Nam Princess dared to judge her?

"_It should be over soon." _Sara whispered over, gently melding her fingers into Natsuki's.

She wanted to leave, now. Especially since that look had killed her spirits a bit.

But perhaps the reason why Anh gave her such a look was because she and Shizuru may have gotten together...? Natsuki shook her head, why should she care what the short-haired brunette thought? It wasn't in Anh's business anyway.

"The maximum penalty for this sentence shall be...thirty years."

Natsuki wasn't sure, but she was sure she caught Saeko grimaced slightly through her harsh gaze.

Could she leave now? Guards approached Saeko at the final sentence. Natsuki looked around, then to Sara, wondering when they could leave.

They should probably wait until the others did something.

Saeko looked like she wanted to hurt her. The guards handcuffed her, Natsuki watched intently.

She and Sara would have probably have retired from Otome duty by the time Saeko got out of prison, so there wasn't really any ruining. Her old country would definitely not allow her back into parliament either.

She rubbed Sara's hand, not liking the look in Saeko's eyes.

Gradually, the others piled out of the room, some giving Natsuki a glance of pity, whilst others slightly disturbed. It was...natural to do so, she supposed.

But, that look Anh had given her... She was glad Shizuru had at least stood up for her. Speaking of that, they were coming over. The Gakuenchou blinked, taking Sara's hand into her lap.

Carefully giving Anh a look of a warning, Shizuru subtly breathed a sigh, heading over to them further until she was before their desk. "...I never knew Natsuki." She whispered.

"That's because I never wanted you to." Natsuki murmured back quietly, looking up to the elder woman.

"I can understand that." Shizuru uttered, glancing over to Anh for a few moments. It was...somewhat bittersweet in a way.

"Well, I really don't want to be here anymore." Natsuki slowly stood, looking to Sara with a nice smile.

"Right." The chestnut haired woman smiled softly, although she was worried for the younger Column. But, Shizuru knew of Natsuki and Sara's relationship, so she was fully confident the blonde would make sure to keep Natsuki safe.

"Have a good night, Shizuru." Purposefully ignoring Anh, Natsuki gave the Column a kiss on the cheek, leading Sara from the table.

She could sense the glare piercing her back, and she grinned, tugging Sara gently along.

"I love you." Natsuki murmured once they were out of the building, leaning over to kiss Sara's jaw intimately once.

Tilting her head, Sara smiled up to her. "I love you as well, Natsuki."

"I always thought your little glasses were so cute." Natsuki freely admitted, smiling.

Oh? Cute? Sara continued to gaze up to her fondly; considering she only just reached the Gakuenchou's brow.

She felt...like she could do anything in the world with this woman. Natsuki took a deep breath, and smiled warmly. She felt so free.

"You look...so much better, Natsuki." Sara leaned up, nuzzling her nose to Natsuki's cheek.

"I feel it." Natsuki leaned into the nuzzle, squeezing Sara's hand. "Now...let's get to our room."

To their room, at such a time...? '_...Oh.' _Sara realized silently, threading their fingers together lovingly. So Natsuki wanted to, she was completely comfortable with this? Sara hoped so.

Natsuki gave a playful wink before scooping Sara up into her arms. She cared nothing for the looks it gained her, and she sped the walk up with a chuckle. She had gained the weight she had lost back, and felt much better.

Yelping, Sara clung to her, winding her arms around Natsuki's neck in surprise. This woman was...

Blinking, she gave Natsuki a curious gaze. The Gakuenchou had a new air to her that she had never seen...a type of...

...Grace?

Natsuki smiled more, lightly kicking the door to Sara's dorm open. It was closest, and she always loved being around the woman's things.

And not to mention...Sara's room had a nice fragrance to it, she couldn't quite place her finger on it, but it had a scent of homeliness to it, but also a tinge of exoticism.

Kicking the door shut, Natsuki slowly ventured into the room, smile never wavering. This is where she felt home.

"I'm glad you are finally happy, without worry." The blonde whispered, still clinging in the woman's arms, pressing her face into the Gakuenchou's neck, staying there.

"I am." Natsuki nodded, laying Sara onto the bed. Her feelings were set right, finally. And she felt years of her desires set loose. An impish grin, she eyed the woman below her.

"Oh no... It seems I am in trouble." Sara grinned up to her, tugging at her jacket so she could pull the Gakuenchou over her fully. Everything was finally right...nothing could strain them anymore.

Swooning slightly, she inhaled Natsuki's scent, resting into the elder's neck softly.

"Trouble indeed, my love." The elder teased, feeling free for the first time in her memory. She wanted to make everything up to Sara.

"Then I get to return what I wanted those few weeks ago?" Sara happily grinned up to her, resting into the mattress of the bed, palms idly trailing down to the elder's hips, staying there.

"Mhm." Natsuki smiled wide, dimming the lights with a flick of her wrist.

She...was sure she could do almost anything now.

"I'm so glad you waited." The elder murmured down to Sara, sliding off her long coat.

They both were.

Sitting up, Sara captured the older Otome's hands, pulling the jacket off of the Gakuenchou herself.

Sara just wanted to strip her, herself hm? Natsuki smiled, sitting up. And she would let her.

It made Sara wonder what they could do this time, slowly rustling the jacket away from Natsuki, the rough, heavy material soon hanging from the edge of the bed and then landing onto the floor. "...What would you like to do?" She murmured, eying the collar around Natsuki's throat.

"Anything you want, I am your puppet." The elder teased, releasing her choker and catching it.

"I want my turn then." Sara drawled, rolling them over.

"Mm, okay." Natsuki gave a light teasing chuckle, threading her hands into Sara's long hair.

It was spiky, ruffled and perfect, Natsuki had always loved Sara's hair. It reminded her of a hedgehog.

"You're...so damned perfect." The Gakuenchou breathed up to Sara, wanting to be closer.

"But you are too." Sara acknowledged, burying her face into the Gakuenchou's neck. She was just too content right now, she didn't care whether they had sex or not. But Natsuki seemed to want to, so she would happily do so.

"Come, do whatever you want with me." The noble Column smiled delicately, melding her hands to Sara's back.

Like strings to a machine to control it...

Dipping down, Sara gently brushed their lips together.

Responding hungrily to the kiss, Natsuki gripped the woman's blouse.

But Sara was slightly cautious, that last position had been so...

Breaking off, the elder whispered into Sara's ear before taking a long lick of it.

Seductively, Sara shivered. "...That?"

"Mm." Natsuki purred into the younger woman's ear, taking time to nibble at the lobe. She felt like she could never be held down by anyone again. Unless that person was Sara.

Of course, if it was _Sara_-anything for her.

Quickly, the shorter female pulled away carefully, the black blouse soon slipping from her.

They had waited so long for everything to work so well...so...leveled and soothing.

Natsuki quickly swept upon the bountiful chest offered to her, unclasping the bra easily and pushing it back as she kissed the skin exposed with a quiet yet heated fervor.

It seemed Natsuki was always like this when she was on a mission; Sara took note, winding her arms around the larger build's shoulders. Whimpering softly as she rested her chin atop Natsuki's head, feeling the heated and wet tongue trail across her flesh.

Gods, how long she had wanted to have Sara again. To not be spooked and scared off by her own emotions. It was so...exhilarating to feel so free. Her arms wound around the woman's waist, pulling her closer and burying her face between her lover's breasts.

It had been barely two weeks ago that she had taken Sara's virginity, and yet it felt like an eternity for her.

Idly, Sara mused, she had better take her glasses off.

Natsuki pulled back, taking the woman's tiny glasses from her with a fond smile, looking to them with an adorable grin before putting them up carefully.

Maybe it was a type of fashion which the Aries people housed? To wear small glasses? It wouldn't surprise Natsuki.

Delicately, the blonde sung a laugh, tugging Natsuki closer. "You're silly, loving even my things."

"Your things are adorable. Like you." Natsuki threw a relaxed grin, unzipping her vest and letting it fall off of the bed.

"You're just as cute!" Sara nuzzled into her, the two of them sprawling onto the bed with a light thud.

Natsuki let out an amused laugh, pulling Sara closer as she kicked off her shoes. She felt how she should have felt when she was a teenager. She always watched Sara, back then. Wondering what would happen if she was to even talk to her.

But now she knew, it disappointed her a little, that they had both observed each other so closely, and yet here they were now, her under Sara's trembling form, the younger woman quivering with laughter.

"You're the most perfect woman in the world." Natsuki's eyes glittered at the woman fondly, smiling.

"Hm..." Sara's lips curled, pressing a firm kiss to the Gakuenchou's neck. She felt so alive now that Natsuki was so happy, it made her world swoon almost.

Giving a small whirr to the attention, Natsuki curled her fingers against the back of Sara's neck, melding her fingertips and lightly massaging.

Pulling away, but just barely, Sara puffed a breath of hot air onto the slender neck. She finally get her chance to search Natsuki's body utterly...discover every sweet spot which Natsuki housed.

Shivering, she murmured into the elder's ear, fingers idly poking at Natsuki's shoulders.

Natsuki gave a tremble back as she lightly scratched Sara's neck, dragging her fingers down the slender back. She couldn't wait for the woman, and murmured with anxiety.

Hushing a breath, the blonde brushed up to her slightly, ah...her back had always been sensitive, Natsuki took note.

Whispering up to Sara, with a teasing dark lilt to her deep voice, Natsuki ran her large hands over the woman's back. Memorizing each muscle and patch of silky skin, drawing a map for herself.

So she wanted that, hm? Sara shook her head, amusement reigning. Crawling down slightly, so her eyes greeted the Gakuenchou's chest, she sported up a grin to her. If Natsuki could be like this, she would too. "Natsuki Oneesama." She sung coaxingly.

The elder let out a small chuckle, pulling Sara down more to her chest. She was so free now, her emotions focused on this and this alone.

They would never feel the awkward sensation of Saeko ever again, Natsuki was sure of this.

"Love you..." Sara muffled into her chest, planting light, loving kisses to the smooth, flavorsome chest.

"Ah..." Natsuki arched up into the touches, biting her bottom lip gently. She had never known such a gentle and loving touch. "I love you too."

Everything about Sara was warm, tender.

Though...at least when Sara got commanding; everyone knew Sara was literally a little sister to the Aries president, at some point even taking over Yukino's habit of correcting Haruka of all people whenever she was at fault.

"I've always loved your stomach." Sara remarked, slipping further down the Gakuenchou's body, hands grasping at Natsuki's hands.

"Oh?" Natsuki was thrilled to be learning things about her lover. What Sara liked, what about _her _Sara liked.

Being with Sara...it was better than receiving the news that she had been appointed Gakuenchou.

And that had been one of the greatest moments in her life, to be able to take her love over the Otome further. But this woman...Sara was more important than any of that.

Anything Sara wanted, Natsuki would break herself over and over to get it.

Of course...now that she felt on top of the world...she could finally propose to Sara...just as the woman deserved.

This time, with a ring.

Natsuki's thoughts stopped when she felt the warm and wet lick of Sara's tongue on her stomach, and she moaned out softly, arching up.

There was a set route Sara was taking, but she never reached low enough to touch the rim of Natsuki's trousers; which they both found quite teasing, and yet oddly Sara at the same time.

"S-Sara." The Gakuenchou hushed, her fingertips meeting with the soft strands of Sara's hair, hovering over the scalp of her younger lover.

The blonde woman dipped her tongue into Natsuki's navel, the elder shuddering a soft gasp.

Her navel...lower stomach, it was already so pressured, Natsuki husked a raspy breath, her hold on the shorter Column's head tensing.

She let out a pleading mewl, trying to get Sara to stop teasing her.

"You are cute." Sara whispered, crawling back up to lightly capture Natsuki's lips within her own.

She felt the younger woman slip her tongue in, and the Gakuenchou lightly battled with it, closing her eyes to focus on the feeling.

In the beginning, their relationship had been somewhat bittersweet, but now...now Natsuki wanted so much more, to hold Sara, rock her to sleep. All sorts of different things melded into situations for her to taste.

They were both finally free to express themselves to their full potential. Natsuki lightly pulled back from the kiss, only to capture Sara's tongue and suckle gently.

Humming, Sara cupped the Gakuenchou's cheeks, her knees coming up to ground either side of Natsuki's hips.

Natsuki felt so...hot. Her leather trousers seemed to tighten as she held Sara close, suckling the woman's tongue as her own flicked the tip.

She wondered how Sara was feeling, was she having the same sensations over her own trousers?

Groaning, the blonde unconsciously brushed up to her, knees digging into the Gakuenchou's sides before loosening once more. She was already...getting wet.

Releasing the woman's tongue with a soft, wet noise, Natsuki puffed breaths of air against Sara's chin, saliva dripping down from both of their mouths.

"I love you." Sara cooed down to her, taking no mind to the liquid. It was...with anyone else, it would have disgusted her, but obviously that wasn't the case with Natsuki.

"...You are so beautiful..." She dipped back in, pressing their lips back together, in a more, chaotic, quickened pace.

Natsuki groaned into the kiss, her stomach aching with a primal desire. She moved just as hungrily as Sara, the kiss anything but innocent.

"I-I want to..." Removing her lips, the blonde hushed a whisper into her ear. "_I want to grow old with you."_

The elder felt tears prickle at her eyes, closing them tighter. She held Sara closer, whispering back. _"Anything."_

_"Always."_ Chastely pressing a kiss to the elder's neck, Sara trailed back down until she was between Natsuki's legs. She wanted them-needed them naked-and _now_.

Natsuki got as far as unbuckling the button before Sara took over. She smiled, laying back as she acknowledged the fact Sara loved to strip her.

It was natural for them instantly.

Upon the assault of Natsuki's aroused scent greeting her nose, Sara groaned. This was already too intense for her.

Natsuki gave a soft moan to the breath at her sex, grasping at the woman's hair.

So very calming for them.

Sara resting her chin onto the Gakuenchou's stomach, sighing. How was she going to do this? She had never...

"Take your time, sweetheart." Natsuki murmured, petting through the woman's hair with a small smile on her face.

"Mm..." Sara tilted her head up, kissing between the joint of Natsuki's throat and jaw.

"I love you." Natsuki smiled wider, sliding her hands down to Sara's sides.

"Why..." A grumble clashed with the blonde Meister's throat, and she swallowed. "Yes."

"Do whatever you want, at your own pace." Natsuki kiss along her ear, murmuring more.

She was sure she was ready to set the pace though. Lifting her gaze, she caught Natsuki's, their emeralds meeting as she slowly-sensually ran her fingertips down the slender body beneath hers, nails flickering onto the sensitive flesh of Natsuki's breasts.

Her eyes flickered darker until they closed, the elder arching into the tickling touch. A gasp slowly left her throat, Natsuki tilting her head back.

Truly...this woman...

Sara halted when her fingers just barely met with the panty-lining of Natsuki's underwear, tenderly rubbing at the Gakuenchou's navel, cooing into her ear.

"Please." Natsuki gave a low mewl, brushing her cheek against Sara's. She had been needing a release since...

...Since...

Forever!

The elder whimpered into Sara's ear, clutching at the woman's ribs.

"I love you...utterly." And so, Sara gently slipped the tips of her fingers into Natsuki's panties, moaning when the wispy flesh just barely came into contact with her nails. She wasn't even touching yet and the intensity was-!

Natsuki let out another winding, deep breath as she clung tighter to the younger woman. Her stomach twisted tighter, the muscles tense.

It was so perfect! So relishing! Binding them closer, Sara murmured a husky mewl, eyes fluttering once the padding of her fingers made contact with heated silk. So...smooth...so...

The ivory skin above Natsuki's stomach tensed further, the elder moaning out, her voice cutting off. She gripped harder at Sara, hands sliding to the woman's shoulders.

It was true that Saeko had already taken Natsuki's virginity, but the foul woman had never bothered to do so lovingly, tenderly. This, Sara could do, and this was what she believed was the most important.

"...You are ready?" Sara whispered up to her, tilting her head back so she could look at Natsuki before resting her cheek onto the Gakuenchou's chest, biting her lip as she gently rubbed an idle finger across the quickly dampening outlay of the elder's core. It was so...so..._wet_.

"Ah..." Natsuki let out a smooth moan, voice dripping with want. "Y-yes..."

Nodding, the Meister quickly kissed her, gathering the traces of sticky fluid. Sara wasn't stupid, she wasn't very experienced at all, but she _did _know of a few things at least.

Natsuki kissed back, the liplock full of passion and hunger. She felt...lust boiling in her stomach, her body tensing further. She needed this.

A lust which was full of love, seeding its way deeply through her system.

Steadily, Sara took a hold of her shoulder; she almost had enough she believed…she needed to make sure this was totally comfortable for Natsuki, else she would never be able to forgive herself.

"Please..." Natsuki moaned gently into the kiss, pulling Sara closer.

Gently, Sara pulled from the kiss, sighing.

...It was now or never.

This was the final step, and Natsuki was ready for it.

Ushering into Natsuki's ear, Sara groaned, how was this woman so amazing? As tenderly as possible, she sank the digit into Natsuki, eyes widening in surprise when she felt the finger automatically get captured within the oh, so lovingly hot walls. It was...she couldn't describe it.

"Oh...Sara..." Natsuki gave a drawn out moan, her hands burying into Sara's hair and gripping tight. She arched up, reacting strongly to her lover's touch.

It was soft, smooth, and yet at the same time rough. It was a little confusing-and yet so right.

Waiting for a while for Natsuki to settle, Sara traversed her gaze across the Gakuenchou's form, and idly realized something. Next month they would have known each other for a decade.

Knowing the older woman, Natsuki already knew and was planning something special for her. The Gakuenchou loved her so much, and she returned it completely.

It was all a rage of emotion for Natsuki, she arched up slightly, pleading with the younger Otome soundlessly, a loose, untamed whimper escaping her lips as the digit sank in further. She had never felt so...it was almost like...

Like she was a virgin again. And who is to say she wasn't? She clung more to Sara, whimpering words of love, desire.

She was mentally a virgin; she was just...a little worn, was all.

Basking in the wave of tender-hearted words from Natsuki, Sara smiled softly into her skin, slipping the finger until it was only to the tip inside Natsuki.

"_...I love you." _She whispered quietly, allowing it to slip back in with ease.

The ivory skin began to become damp with sweat. Natsuki's head tilted back, her throat exposed as it moved and retracted with her long drawn moans of want.

She lifted her hips, moving to and with Sara.

This was more than Sara could ever have imagined, their bodies worked so well together, like two jigsaw pieces having been lost, to reunite. She felt a little silly for thinking such ramblings, but this is what she believed.

"Natsuki..." She cooed, quickly noticing that her soft thrusts within Natsuki were becoming more easier as time sped on.

How did everything Sara do turn out so...perfect? Natsuki moaned out again, then cried loudly when the woman's palm brushed against the firm bundle of nerves above her entrance.

If she could think straight right now, she would have idly mused that she was thankful the whole of Garderobe's walls were sound proof to the extent of not being able to hear anything, unless you were in the room.

She was so thankful for the younger woman. She cried out again, when Sara repeated the action, most likely from curiosity.

Natsuki's replies to her motions were so... Softly, Sara gazed down to her, but before long, she leaned over her slightly, clasping her mouth to the Gakuenchou's throat.

She needed to hear more...

The elder pushed more into Sara, one hand clawing down the woman's back and pressing her flush to her own naked skin. She moaned out, loudly and drawn once more. She lifted her hips further to Sara's hand, pressing the woman up.

Her strength was beginning to show... Sara blinked, swallowing lightly as she brought her arm to Natsuki's side, supporting herself. Natsuki had been going for a while now, and she couldn't sense her coming closer yet...

The Gakuenchou's stamina... Sara flushed, starting at the woman.

Natsuki let out another cry, her stomach tensing, pressure building as her lover's palm pressed into the bundle of nerves again.

To be truthful, Sara wasn't surprised of this stamina, but it was...

Taking a shaky breath, Sara brought her free hand up, rubbing at her forehead.

Natsuki gave a small laugh, amused by Sara being tired. "Poor love." She pouted softly, giving another cry to the brush she got in retaliation.

"It's been a long day." Sara playfully scolded, her voice deep, husked in the portrayal of their love. "...And now it is merely more wild." She dipped in again, nipping between the elder Meister's breasts.

The noble Column gave another soft moan, moving faster against Sara. She was close, and panted hard.

"Natsuki..." The blonde merely uttered down to her once more, loving as she sank another digit in carefully. This was...it was right, exceedingly so.

"Sara...oh..." Natsuki moaned strongly, clamping her legs tight around the shorter woman.

It was everything she had ever dreamed of doing to Natsuki in this situation. This was...how it was meant to be, not rough, not frightening, not disgusting. Quivering softly, Sara stopped the administrations upon Natsuki's chest, and instead listened to the frantic thud of the Gakuenchou's heart.

Natsuki's heart pounded harder in her chest, and she let loose a low scream as she arched up, lifting Sara with her as she released.

As the Gakuenchou sank back into the mattress softly, gasping out breaths, Sara wet her lips, cheeks lightly flushed. So much...passion.

Natsuki felt incredible. She leaned her head back, panting lowly.

This was how Sara felt afterwards? It was...amazing, purity in its own right.

Gods, she felt so good. The elder breathed silently, pulling Sara close again. "I love you." She murmured, closing her eyes.

"I love you too." Sara breathed, resting into her.

Natsuki smiled fondly, exhaling with a satisfied expression. Now, she wanted to show Sara everything she had wanted before.

Upon the silence, Sara remembered she still had her trousers on, shaking her head as she nuzzled into Natsuki's neck, uttering up whispers to her.

Natsuki gave another chuckle, trailing her hands to Sara's waist and ridding the woman of her trousers and the panties beneath. She wanted to add her strength and agility into pleasing the woman to the point of exhaustion.

"Hm?" Curiously, Sara looked down on Natsuki, shifting to make it easier for Natsuki to finish stripping her. Even if Natsuki was _very _fit, it still surprised her that she wouldn't rest for longer.

Natsuki lifted Sara up as she came onto her knees. "I told you, I'll never stop." The elder came close, her nose brushing against her lover's.

Widely, Sara smiled, snaking her arms around Natsuki's middle.

"I've had the strangest image of you riding my back in my head for the longest time." Natsuki confessed, lightly flushing.

"On your...back?" Sara blinked, blushing lightly, her emeralds flickering about Natsuki's body.

"Mm, it's really weird." Natsuki gave a short yawn, shrugging.

"No...I, I want to try it." The blonde whispered.

"Alright, but if it's too weird, you can tell me." Natsuki smiled, turning onto her stomach in the bed.

The first Column uttered a promise to her, but...ah...

The flush painted across her features deepened, getting up onto the woman's back and straddling her.

"Ooh..." Natsuki had to admit, this felt...strange. But also very nice. She lifted herself up onto her hands and knees slowly, looking over her shoulder to Sara.

It was _very _strange, Sara could only think in the least. "How...? Should I rest against you?"

"Sit up, like you're riding." Natsuki blushed, looking away. This was embarrassing, but if the woman wanted to try it...

"If you're uncomfortable..."

"Maybe when I get more confident." The elder chuckled, letting Sara slide off.

They didn't want Natsuki going back into her depressive state after all. "Nevermind." Sara cooed to her, rolling her over onto her back once more.

Natsuki smiled to Sara, snuggling close and rubbing their noses together.

"We have all the time in the world."

"Indeed we do." The elder grinned, then moved to bring Sara over her.

"Hm..." Sara smiled, idly brushing a few strands of hair away from Natsuki's shining forehead.

"I love everything about you." Natsuki smiled, wiping the bit of sweat from Sara's brow. This kindness, this 'pillow talk', it was so much more refreshing than stressing out.

"I could just hug you forever!" The blonde gleefully spoke out to her, nuzzling into her chest.

"Mm, please do." Natsuki chuckled, roaming her large hands over the woman's flawless skin.

Sighing, she leaned into Natsuki, this was truly...perfect, utterly and totally.

She still wanted to be frisky with Sara, but she felt the woman was tired. Natsuki brought the blankets over them, breathing in the scent of her lover's bed and the smell of sex.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes." The blonde had sensed the elder's stress, and let loose a soft laugh, murmuring softly into her ear.

"Sorry." Natsuki laughed as well, rolling with Sara further into the bed.

It was almost like a fairy tale for them.

"Sara." The elder called out quietly after a few moments, kissing one of the woman's bare shoulders.

"Hm?"

"I just love you so damned much." Natsuki's voice was strong, and she lay atop of Sara, her cheek pressing between the woman's breasts as she watched her face.

"And you too." Sara softly spoke up, allowing the Meister to slip in between her legs, resting against her torso more profoundly.

"Mm." Natsuki softly kissed above Sara's breast, closing her eyes and nuzzling down.

They didn't even need words to be audible, in a sense.

Sara gently pet Natsuki's head, watching the older Otome adoringly.

"I can't wait until we're married." The elder spoke softly, her breath ghosting against Sara's skin, a warm smile crossing her pale lips.

"Married and living together." The Aries native contently smiled, idly tracing her fingertips into the scars which rode their path along Natsuki's back.

"Mm." Natsuki nuzzled more, giving a little purr to the feeling.

"But...where would you want to live, when we retire one day as Otome?" Sara inquired, pondering as she continued to tenderly wisp her fingers through Natsuki's hair.

"Ah...that's hard. Perhaps...we could buy that cabin up in An Nam, and build on it?" Natsuki asked, leaning up to gather Sara's thoughts.

"An Nam." Sara echoed.

"Where I made love to you." Natsuki murmured, kissing one of the woman's high cheekbones.

The exact spot? Sara gazed up to her, winding her arms around the Gakuenchou's neck and back.

"I think to live there will be much better now." Natsuki smiled softly, leaning her forehead with her lover's.

It was, Sara could understand this. "A place where hardships turned into hope..."

"A wonderful place to begin a family." Natsuki tossed out casually. Truthfully? She had already bought the cabin, thinking it was a great place for vacations.

...Family?

Sara baffled a stare, but slowly, she hushed a cooed, relishing in the sensation of Natsuki's smooth and heated cheek. "...I'd love that...but what about other people? Or are you the hermit type?" She chuckled.

"Well, there is a town just north of the cabin, within driving distance." Natsuki was sure she could be confusing Sara with her knowledge of the area.

Now that Sara thought about it, she could vaguely remember passing a small village at some point.

"And maybe I could convince you to give up that moped and get a real bike." Natsuki teased softly, kissing the tip of Sara's nose.

"I like that bike, thank you very much!" Sara huffed, but leaned in further anyway.

"Alright. You can keep your little girl bike, but I'm getting you a motorbike." Natsuki kissed her again, laying back onto the woman's chest.

"I am a girl?" Sara arched a brow, smirking.

"I would hope so." The elder teased, tracing one of the woman's breasts.

"But Natsuki is manly, so obviously she'd prefer the motorbike." Sara grinned wider, hooking her arms firmly around the Gakuenchou and coaxing her forward; attempting to not shiver due to the wandering fingers straying about.

"Mmm..." Natsuki kissed the soft skin of the woman's breast, hugging her tight. "Then I suppose you'll be the one wearing white at the wedding."

Sara sniggered softly. "Me in a suit would be hilarious."

Chuckling, Natsuki nodded against the woman's chest. "Indeed."

They would get around to it, but in the meantime...

"So whatever you like." The shorter female uttered up to Natsuki, melding her back.

Smiling fondly, Natsuki began to kiss Sara's chest again, slowly sliding down her body.

"A-ah..." Sara quivered, unconsciously sliding her hands up to reach Natsuki's shoulders.

The elder traced naughty words of her primal desire against Sara's stomach with her wet tongue, licking a path down. Looking up to the woman's gentle and hazy eyes, she winked before sliding under the blankets.

In a sense, it was childish, juvenile. A raspy, throaty hitch released from her mouth, and Sara whimpered, arching up. This woman was so... "Nat-tsuki..."

She clenched hold of the surrounding blankets of the bed, _her _bed, and tilted her head back.

Natsuki's tongue was so... "Ah!" Sara's toes curled, this feeling unlike anything.

The Gakuenchou wanted the first time doing this to her lover to be perfect.

And that was definitely true...if Sara had any say in it anyway.

The older woman's tongue flattened against her lover's sex, dragging up slowly.

It was...so intense! The scent, the feel! _Everything _about this woman!

Natsuki moaned against the woman's heated silk, tip of her tongue manipulating the bundle of nerves at the top.

Natsuki was...it surprised Sara, that she would actually go the oral route, and so quickly. Flushing, she whimpered out, sitting up to clasp hold of the elder's hair, to just merely fall back, groaning.

The power she had over Sara was amazing. The immense urge to get closer was tearing at Natsuki. She fulfilled it, slipping her tongue into the hot and tight folds.

How was it possible to have such feelings as this? Sara felt as if she was being thrown into water, to just barely come back up conscious again. It was all...she couldn't understand.

She arched, hands firmly clenching hold of the blankets beneath her.

Natsuki groaned deeply, the vibrations sending through her tongue as she slowly slid it in and out of her lover. The taste was so...intensely sweet. Her tongue was clamped tightly, and she groaned again.

It was exotic to the taste buds, just like Sara's appearance and personality. Why...just how was this woman so...?

She was already getting close... Sara absently realized, teeth gritting together eyes closed as she lightly swayed.

They were both still young, Natsuki's twenty-fourth birthday coming up soon. Yet, the elder wished they could have been together as students.

Now, they had the rest of their lives together. Natsuki pushed closer, closing her mouth over Sara's sex as she felt the woman tighten again.

But they were together now, and that was the most important thing. This wasn't like one of those cheesy fairy tales, no way was it, Natsuki was determined in this.

"N-Natsuki…" Sara called out weakly, a soft panting lapping at her lips.

She was close, that Natsuki knew. She reached a hand up, gathering both of Sara's and squeezing hard.

Desperately, the younger Otome grasped hold of her hand, taking an iron grip on it.

Sara was surely strong. Natsuki nuzzled a bit as she sheathed her tongue fully into the woman.

Well...Sara _had _become the A Column, just barely a year after she became the Gakuenchou, after all.

The blonde heaved a sudden breath, and let go, a silent scream piercing her lips.

Mouth filling with the thick and heated juices of her younger lover, Natsuki swallowed greedily, eyes slipping shut.

How could anyone taste so damned sweet?

A few years back, if not months, she would have been disgusted with even the acknowledgment of her brain suggesting such an intimate action. But if it was with Sara...this was right, she was comfortable with her, absolutely.

She knew there was no way she could have healed with _anyone _else. No one had the extreme patience and love of Sara. She greedily lapped at the woman's sex until she heard a small plead to stop, and did so, embarrassed.

Hazily, the blonde eventually brought herself to sit up sluggishly, gently pulling at Natsuki. "Lay on me..." She spoke quietly.

"Mm." Natsuki nudged Sara to lay back down, sliding between her legs and resting her cheek to the woman's breasts once more.

It was exhilarating to know that Natsuki had enjoyed...doing this to her. Flushing once more, Sara mumbled, threading her fingertips into Natsuki's luxurious hair, idly melding at the scalp. It made her wonder...what she tasted like.

Natsuki eyed her lover's face, seeing a bit of a question in Sara's eyes. Leaning up, she gently pecked Sara's lips, laying back down after.

The lesser experienced woman's brow twitched softly, and yet she wasn't flustered. It was a...sweet taste, she couldn't quite place her finger on it properly.

"I love you." Natsuki murmured quietly, winding her arms around Sara's waist and snuggling into her breasts.

"I love you too." She whispered, a tender smile invading her features as she peered down to the Gakuenchou.

Natsuki gave her a lightly tired smile. Of course she was exhausted, this must have been the first time she had ever known release.

She had so many new emotions to get used to, all of her negative ones had all but disappeared, so obviously her body would be in shock for a while until she got a proper night's rest.

"Sleepy..." Natsuki flushed a bit when she mumbled that out loud, snuggling more into Sara.

This woman...it was almost as if she had gained her childish innocence back.

She felt so young again...juvenile.

And she had Sara to thank for it all.

"Then sleep." Sara rested back, her fingers still absentmindedly stroking paths through Natsuki's hair.

"Mm." The elder closed her eyes once more, taking a deep breath of Sara's scent.

This was just the beginning of their life, and Natsuki was sure she would never live to see the day Sara cried from anything but pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Review at your leisure!<strong>


End file.
